


Guardian Angel

by Cyriusli



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles concerning Roronoa Zoro and his Guardian Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

_Well this is it._

Zoro lay on his side on the ground panting. His right arm was numb, mostly from his own weight baring down on it as it lay under him, but he was pretty sure it was broken as well. He knew for a fact his wrist was. The way the blow had struck, sending Shuusui flying from his grasp with a loud crack; there was no other conclusion.

His whole body stung too. The countless cuts, gashes and bruises had his heart working overtime, not that it really mattered anymore.

Somehow he managed to pull in another breath, swallowing dryly as he felt the familiar hum of Kitetsu at the edge of his finger tips. His left arm was stretched out in front of him, the discarded weapon all but jumping for joy as it bathed in his own blood. The deep dark red was a decent color for the cursed blade, Zoro thought as his eyes closed; only to slowly reopen them in what he hoped was merely a blink and not a loss of consciousness.

In the end he hadn't known what exactly it was that hit him, but it was enough to bring him to the ground, to leave him stunned and bleeding out. Vaguely he wondered if he would ever be able to return Wado Ichimonji to her pristine white after laying in this much blood and dirt for so long...

A foot connecting to his shoulder, forcibly rolling him to his back brought Zoro back from wherever the hell it was he went. His whole body felt sluggish, his eyelids heavy, yet somehow he managed to open his eyes.

The man standing over him had his arms crossed, an unamused scowl on his face as he sighed and rolled his one visible eye at him. The left, the swordsman noted and why Zoro choose to take in that small piece of information he wasn't sure of. “Well, this figures,” the man was saying, stuffing hands into his black dress slacks. “I get stuck with a masochistic moss ball.”

“Who...” Zoro's voice sounded feeble in his ears as he literally choked out words. “Who the hell are you?” He made an attempt for a still laughing Kitetsu but the moment he went to stretch out his fingers pain shot up his arm.

He knew the blond standing over him caught his wince. “Ya know,” he said, voice husky if not a tad hoarse. “You shouldn't really water yourself in your own blood. It's not healthy.”

Blood shot and widened from pain, Zoro's eyes flicked him his katana to the other man as he growled out. “Just do it if that's why you're here.”

“Do what? Oh.” He nodded as a smirk broke out across his mouth and he laughed. “I'm not here to kill you, although, it certainly did cross my mind. No, fortunately for you, I am here to keep your shitty ass alive till someone comes and finds you.”

“You're not...”

“Nope,” with a shake of his head, the other man cut him off. “I, lucky me, got the amazing task of being your Guardian Angel. So, as much fun as it would be to watch you die; I can't do that.” As he spoke, the blond pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, returning the pack and lighter upon inhale. That would explain the slightly thick tone to his voice. “Name's Sanji, by the way.”

Zoro managed a snort as Sanji exhaled. “I don't believe in that shit. Besides, you're dressed in black and smoking.”

“So?” The blond raised an eyebrow at him. If it had been any other time, Zoro was sure he would make a comment about the bizarre curl it had, but right now, it seemed to be too much of an effort.

“Aren't you supposed to be wearing white? Bathed in light and have fucking wings?” Zoro's vision was starting to blur again, each word harder to get out than the last. He was going to die arguing with some jerk off who was trying to convince him at the end God was real.

“Yeah yeah, everyone says that. Ever hear of the pale horse? Don't go into the light buddy; that's the last thing you wanna do.” Taking a drag off his smoke, Sanji toed Zoro in the leg. “Hey, come on, don't you go dieing on me now. I just got here!”

Zoro managed a chuckle as he closed his eyes. He was so tired now. Sleep was what he needed. “Hey,” Sanji's voice pierced the edge of his hearing, although he was beginning to sound farther and farther away. “Hey Zoro!” He sounded a bit frantic now, calling his name. It didn't even register that the swordsman hadn't told him that, yet, he was a wanted pirate after all. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Sanji knew it. “Oh for fuck's sake!”

The only word he could use to describe the sensation was warm. And dark. There was a light, but it was shadowed, almost like it was filtered through something, tinged with blue. He took a deep breath, the action rocking his body as his back arced off the ground and air filled his lungs. The swordsman heard gravel grind under shoes and he cracked his eyes to see Sanji stand with a sigh, cigarette dangling from his lips.

This wasn't what caught Zoro's new founded attention though. The large pair of black wings, the end of each feather tipped in a dark blue, arcing out over the blond's head, did the trick. The blond's entire being seemed to glow with the same dark blue as the wing tips, giving off an almost dark aura. This was were the warm feeling was coming from, but it seemed too awkward coming from something bathed in colors every one associated with death. The long flight feathers gracefully curled in to almost meet at their highest point, before sweeping out to the side and settling easily against slim shoulder blades. “You really do have a death wish don't you?”

Pulling the smoke from his mouth like having a fucking set of wings was no big deal, Sanji slipped one arm under the elbow of the other, holding the cigarette high in his up right hand. “You're gonna be a problem aren't you, ya retarded moss. Didn't I just tell you _not_ to go into the light?”

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but someone called his name. Sanji's head snapped to the side in the direction it came from and nodded. He stepped back away from the swordsman, ruffling the wings once against his back, the light fading away from him and leaving him as he was before. No wings, no aura, just an annoying blond man with a cigarette. Placing the cigarette back in his mouth, he gave a mock salute with two fingers as he turned. “See ya around moss head.”

Chopper swam into his vision and Zoro passed out once more.


	2. Eye

Sanji watched calmly as Mihawk walked away like what had just happened had not been one of the most horrendous things Sanji had ever seen. And well, let's face it, he had seen a lot. A few feet from him, Zoro hit his knees then fell to his side, his back facing the blond. He watched as Zoro slowly closed in on himself and he could hear the short gasps of air coming from the fallen man, a swallow, then more panting.

Bracing his hands on his knees, Sanji stood, walking the few yards needed to reach the swordsman, stepping not only over him, but the discarded swords he had come to know so well. Shoes ground gravel under them as he crouched down, pulling a drag off his cigarette and blowing smoke into the air. “Well, that could have gone better.”

Zoro's breathing was coming in short labored breaths as he flicked his visible eye up to the blond man. The other was hidden under a mass of blood soaked black bandana and a bloodied hand. He moved an arm, a minimal movement Sanji noted, fingers reaching for that white sword of his. “Where...” The swordsman started, mouth closing just long enough to swallow again. A small cloud of dust hung before the man's nose as Sanji carelessly took another drag of his cigarette, one arm resting lightly across his knee. “...you...”

“Where was I? Is that what you are asking me moss ball?” Sanji paused only long enough for the slight nod of green hair, before chuckling. “You are no where near dead. Pretty beat up, but you have had worse.”

With a grunt, Zoro closed his eyes again. It had been a hell of a fight, but he still was no where near ready to take on Mihawk. This had proven it. And again, Mihawk had marked him for his over confidence. This time though, Zoro would not be able to hide the scar. The other man had made sure of that.

His limbs was tired and weary, a slight shake settling in as his body went into shock. He felt heavy and cold. A warm pool was under his head though and Zoro could feel himself slipping closer to unconsciousness.

He blinked, trying to keep them open, trying to stay awake. “I'm here mostly to make sure you don't bleed to death before that girl gets here. That bastard will take his time telling her.” The husky voice flooded his senses like it had so many times before.

“Hmm...” Zoro nodded slightly, dirt grinding against his cheek as he did so. His eye drifted closed again; it was hard to focus. And Sanji's voice always seemed to make him tired. He could sleep while he was here. While the blond kept a watch over him.

“That's quite the cut there. Gonna loose it ya know.” Sanji flicked his cigarette butt away. “Alright, let's get this over with.”

Zoro heard the rush of wings and he felt the warmth radiate through him as Sanji touched the middle of his fore head with two finger tips. It was the lightest of touches, barely there as that dark blue aura thrummed through him. The swordsman relaxed into it; it was so familiar now.

Feathers brushed his nose and the green haired man cracked his good eye to see the blue tips in front of his eyes as the Angel stretched his massive wings forwards, enveloping his in a pure darkness. They were beautiful, the blond's wings; glowing with that soft dark blue, making the tips stand out against the black. Even with their deep color, they were a welcomed contrast to the dullness around him.

He looked forwards to his meetings with Sanji; wondered briefly if he sought them out at times, pushing to see how far he could take his body before he collapsed and the shit talking Angel would appear.

The warmth faded as Sanji stood up, the wings whipping back away from Zoro with a rustle and settling against the lithe form as the blond brushed off his dress slacks. “I stopped the bleeding at least.” He shrugged, stuffing a hand in his pocket to grab a new cigarette.

“You're a shitty Guardian Angel,” Zoro sneered.

Raising an eye brow as he inhaled his first drag, Sanji crouched back down, splaying his wings out over his head to keep them from touching the dirt. Leaning forwards slightly, he poked Zoro in the forehead with a finger, causing the man to wince in pain as he grit his teeth. “How many times have I kept you from dieing? Hell, how many times have I _brought you back_? Hmm? Answer me that shitty marimo.”

“You...” Zoro panted. “You can't even heal me.”

“I'm an Angel, not a miracle worker,” Sanji grumbled. “Besides, what is lost I can not replace.” Standing his wings snapped closed, a small gust of air ruffling Zoro's hair as the blond's aura faded away. Roughly, and looking down his nose to Zoro as he did so, the blond toed him in the shoulder, rolling him to his back.

The wings were gone again, Zoro noted, leaving nothing more than the blond in his black suit. With a faint smile, the swordsman closed his eye again, nodding weakly at the Angel's remark to his eye. Taking a drag, Sanji grunted with a nod. “Well, my jobs done and that girl will be here soon.” He exhaled with a sigh. “Until the next time you try to get yourself killed Zoro.”

When Zoro opened his eye again, Sanji was gone.


	3. Kuma

Sanji sighed. He was getting used to this, but it didn't make it any easier to only swing by to make sure the damned moss ball made it through what ever in the hell type of torture he had put his body through at that time was. He took a long slow drag off his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling; the toxic cloud obscuring the mess in front of him.

“Well Roronoa Zoro you most certainly did it this time.”

Zoro didn't answer, not that the blond expected him too. He was having a hard enough time standing up right now. In the still air, the sound of his rushing blood was maddening to the angel's ears and he bit down on his cigarette butt, grinding his teeth.

His wings shot out to the sides, the dark feathers gleaming in the light of the day as they extended to their full lengths and Sanji took a step towards the other man. Pulling the smoke from his mouth, he flicked it aside as he spoke. “Alright, let's get this over with.”

Zoro's eyes moved to him then. It was the smallest of changes, but Sanji caught it. Caught the dilated pupils and bloodshot whites surrounded by dark eyes. He caught the twitch in the swordsman's brow as his eyebrows lowered in defiance. “No?” Sanji tilted his head to the side slightly, pulling his immense wing span back towards himself ever so slightly.

“You are gonna die ya know.” Sanji frowned at his own words. “Well of course you know, you are the one who offered your life up aren't you?”

Zoro didn't move and the dripping of his blood sounded like thunder to Sanji's sensitive hearing. There was so much, how the man was conscious, let alone standing was beyond him. He felt a small swell of pride though; as the blond had been the one tasked with watching over such a monstrous creature and he was looking death in the eye and laughing.

Well not literally, but you get the point. “Okay, here's the deal you shitty bastard.” Pulling a new cigarette, Sanji cupped his hands against the slight wind and lit it easily, pulling in the first drag quietly. His wings settled against his back as he walked up to the other man, stepping over the rivers and pools to blood to come looming into Zoro's vision.

The swordsman's skin was pale, Sanji noted, even under the tanned complexion, his whole body shaking. The amount of blood he had lost was way beyond his limit, way beyond any amount he had lost before. “I won't touch you...” Sanji started, peering into those glassy and near dead eyes. “But I'm not leaving either. It's my purpose, as shitty as it is with you, to stay here.”

“I leave this to you,” He continued with a drag off his smoke. Sanji shifted his head to the side, but his piercing gaze never left Zoro's eyes and he exhaled, blowing a thin tight stream up into the clear sky. “Do you want me to bring you back as I have so many times before? Or do you want to die here? You have passed his test.”

The most minute widening of Zoro's eyes gave Sanji a glimmer of hope. Maybe the masochistic man really wasn't ready to die here. Maybe he did want to continue on and complete the impossible goal he had set before himself. Any other would never have caught the movement, but with his eyes trained with millennia of practice, the dark angel caught it easily.

“Look at me.” He growled out and was slightly shocked when the swordsman's eyes slid to meet his. His wings ruffled on his back at the slight backwards jerk of his head. His voice lowered, the words he spoke soothing as he picked each word carefully. “I need an answer Zoro. Something; anything. If you die here... _do you want me to bring you back?_ ”

Blood ran down the side of his face, over his cheek to drop off his chin. The sound of the tiny drops hitting the dirt like explosions to his ears. Zoro looked away, the slight flick as his eyes stared off at some point once more. Sanji made a noise in frustration, hands snapping into fists at his sides as his wings shot out over his head in a dramatic display.

The bright sun filtered through them, dust cascading down around them like a fine mist of rain. “You are impossible, you know that!” He barked angrily, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and getting as close as he dared into the other man's face. “You have proven your point! What's left? Do you really want them to find you dead?! Think of what that will do to him? The one who's place you took!”

Nothing. The swordsman was done with him and Sanji sighed, stepping back away from him and placing the cigarette back against his lips once more. “Alright,” He said calmly, shrugging and kicking at a small stray rock. “If that's your answer then.”

He stayed though, as promised, watching the man intently for any sign of a different answer; only disappearing in a rush of wings when he heard foot steps approach. The moss head's resolve was impeccable, Sanji had to admit, even if he was just human as he heard the faint words spoken. The first words Zoro had uttered since he had arrived.

“Nothing...nothing at all...”


	4. Depth

Zoro took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the same breath out through his nose. He was trying to stay calm, focus on meditating and not the air around him. It wasn't enough, his lungs burning as he tried to keep his breathing calm and steady. He should have known something like this would have happened, it usually did, but everyone being back together had set his blood on fire and he had willingly sought out the thrill of the fight when it had been presented.

“Well this is a fine mess you got yourself into this time huh? Not back together for more than a couple hours and already here I am.” The voice was soothing in a way, despite the mocking tone and condescending chuckle that came with it.

Zoro looked up, squinting out into the dark waters, catching just a hint of blond hair. He should have been surprised, but he wasn't. His Guardian Angel was becoming a regular sight. The blond sneered at him from outside his weird ass bubble, toeing at it easily, unaffected by the pressure of the water at this depth.

He took another shallow breath, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face despite how cold the bubble was to the touch. His chest felt tight, his lungs burning. Swallowing dryly, he nodded weakly. “Sanji,”

“Hmm? What is it moss head?” Hands in his pockets, the angel kicked effortlessly at the water, moving around with ease. Reaching into his pocket, the blond pulled a cigarette, resting the item against his lip casually like this wasn't a life or death situation. Zoro guessed to him it wasn't though.

“Can you...” He trailed off ending in a pant. It was getting harder to breathe with each lungful of air. There hadn't been much in this little fucking thing to begin with. His heart beat was becoming erratic as his body realized it was going to die soon. With throbbing pain his head swam and he felt dizzy, a loud ringing humming in his ears.

“I can.” He gave a sharp nod, hair fanning out around his face.

“Hmm.” The swordsman nodded, closing his eyes and bundling up his swords into his lap, leaning them against his shoulder. He fought his body against the pain, kept his breaths short and shallow, but it seemed like with each passing second it just grew hotter in the confined space.

His eye slid closed, welcoming in the cool against his back from the side of the bizarre bubble. He had never feared death, but this was not the way he wanted to go. The ringing in his ears grew louder as he settled into the black that swam behind his vision even with closed lids.

A hand shook his shoulder and Zoro couldn't help the gasp, wasting what little air was left, as he opened his eye. Sanji was close, closer than he had ever been to him before, noses practically touching, his wings surrounding them, blanketing them in the darkness.

The familiar dark aura washed over him, flooded through him as the dark blue glow cast strange shadows against the high cheek boned face of his angel. The blue tips of the flight feathers brushed against his neck and cheeks, but the swordsman didn't even feel their caress as the pain from his deprived lungs took the center stage.

“Stay with me.” Sanji's hand came up to press against the swordsman's cheek. His voice was quiet as his visible eye searched Zoro's face. He could feel the man's breath on his face and Zoro couldn't help but close his eye one more time. The final time. It was so hard to stay awake again. He knew what that meant, but Sanji was here. Sanji would make sure he came through this. “...Zoro...”

Cool air filled his lungs as Zoro took a deep breath, eye snapping open to see the familiar faces of his crew. They gave relieved gasps and sighs, most leaving him to lay on the grass of the Sunny's deck. The swordsman's stared up at the lifeless Jolly Roger of the ship in thought. His whole body still tingled with the angel's aura, but he knew Sanji would be no where around now. Not with his nakama standing over him.

Still...the touch lingered.


	5. Poison

_Poison._

That had been the word used. That had been the fire that had rushed down his throat, burned the membranes of his nose and filled his lungs.

The fine mist looking nothing more than like a small yellowish haze. Shuusui was angry, Kitetsu was screaming for the culprit's blood while Wado Ichimonji remained silence and solace between his teeth. They all had faith in him else they wouldn't belong to Zoro, but the quiet comforting hum from his oldest blade was reassuring even to him. He ground his teeth against the leather of her hilt, determined to end this here and now.

To end this even as his vision began to blur and his head began to swim. He needed to take this fucker down quickly and get back to the others. Chopper would know what to do, how to counter act the venom now coursing through his veins.

Each breath was coming harder to him, each lungful of air burning from within. He shifted his grip on Shuuisui, the blade in his left hand was beginning to feel heavy, even for him. Was this draining his strength as well? Kitetsu danced with glee as if his own light was keeping him aloft in the other hand.

Rolling his neck and hearing the crack, Zoro crouched down for one final attack to stop this mocking laughter and get back to the rest of his crew. The cut was a sloppy one for him, and he cursed under his breath at it. The excuse of there being two at the last second not being a reason to falter.

Kitesu seemed to be laughing and Zoro could only picture the sword as a child playing in a puddle, if the puddle was soaked in blood. Shuusui fell silent, his weight heavy enough to dip the sharpened edge of his blade into the earth. Only Wado Ichimonji's hum seemed to show true concern for him.

Stumbling he took a step forwards, towards what he hoped was where he needed to go. Everything was blurry now and no matter how many times he blinked, his vision would not clear. Pulling the white weapon from his chapped lips, the swordsman noticed the tell tale black lines of his veins, the poison spreading quickly.

One more step and he was falling to his knees, panting with burning breaths, his precious possessions scattered around him as his hands gripped into the dirt. He could feel his whole body weaving, swaying against shaky elbows and knees on the verge of giving out.

“Do you seek this shit out?”

Zoro smirked down at the dirt, raising his head slowly till he came across the black dress shoes just beyond the smeared blade of Kitetsu.

“I swear, the shit you get into.” Sanji crouched down, burning stub of a cigarette between thin lips. “Every time I see you; you give me a hell of shit storm to deal with.”

“Is...isn't that the point of an angel?” He couldn't help the panted sneer, his voice hoarse and raw from the mist tearing apart his throat.

“Fucker.” Sanji flicked the cigarette butt away and stood back up. “You made short work of him though.”

“Don't piss me off...” With a heavy breath, Zoro fell forwards and to the side, his right shoulder hitting the ground sharply. Swallowing, he managed to drag the bloodied bandana off his head, reveling in the few seconds of cool relief it gave before his body heated again, sweat dripping across his forehead and towards the ground.

“You're not gonna like it this time...” The blond trailed off as the oh-so-familiar aura of the angel flooded over him. The darkness was cool and welcoming, flowing over his neck and shoulders, down his spine, humming along his legs till it came to his toes. At the same time, he heard the rush of wings, the large shadow falling over him and Zoro closed his eyes.

“Just...just do it.” The green haired man nodded, grinding dirt into his cheek.

“Well alright; but this isn't the same as healing cuts and keeping your soul here. You're infected and I have to _pull it out of you._ It's gonna hurt.” The tone was somber and the swordsman couldn't help but chuckle. He was beyond feeling at this point anyways. His body was shutting down and everything felt numb underneath the wave of darkened aura.

“You...act like you know.” The large black wings swooped up as Sanji knelt down in front of him, carefully moving the cursed blade aside to do so.

“Che...” The angel looked away, eyes narrowing with the movement. “Maybe I do, from a time long ago.” The words were quiet and remorseful before the tone hardened once more. “Shitty moss for brains...”

Zoro choked, his body feeling way to heavy as he lay panting and dieing in the dirt at the knees of an angel. He swallowed once more as a hand ran through his hair, almost soothing in a way before it gripped tightly and Zoro's entire body began to burn in sharp pain.

With a strangled and broken yelp, he jerked his body, the flash of pain considerable close to the time he had taken that jolt from Kuma and his brain went numb, his eyes snapping open and going blank, hazing over from the horrible sensations.

“It's not ever simple...Zoro...” Sanji's voice was low and on that slight caring verge again as the presence of his aura intensified along with the pain. With a desperate cry, Zoro's world went dark.

When he woke, Zoro was on his back and he blinked his eyes open to find he was looking up to the turned away face of Sanji, a cigarette lazily curling smoke hanging from his mouth. His eyes were lidded and the swordsman noticed the low hum of the angel's darkness as the wing tips brushed the ground. With a groan he tried to move,to raise his head from where it rested against the blond's knees, but a hand to his chest kept him from doing so.

“Just lay still.” The blond spoke around the item in his mouth. “This takes a lot out of me.”

“Not all powerful?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn't attempt to move again.

Sanji simply shook his head, his weird fringe of a bang swaying slightly as he did so. The two remained quiet; Sanji continuing to stare off and smoke his cigarette while Zoro attempted to tune his body to the hum of the angel's aura. “It won't work,” He spoke in a knowing tone, the wings vanishing from his sides with a flutter of feathers. “Don't bother.” Zoro realized he had never actually seen Sanji's wings appear or vanish before as he nodded against the blond's knees.

With a sigh, the swordsman simply closed his eyes once more.


	6. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link at the end of the work for Demise. A rewrite of this chapter.

Sanji knew it was a bad idea. He knew what could happen in he got too close...too attached. He had seen it before and the fall from grace was anything but. Yet, here he was, standing in the middle of this field with the one person he should be staying away from.

Roronoa Zoro was an enigma if he had ever seen one. Nothing but chiseled muscle and tanned sweat slicked skin, why he had come here was still a mystery to him. The swordsman hadn't seen him yet, but he was almost positive he had sensed his presence. Still he continued on, dancing gracefully through his practiced moves with his strange and possessive weapons.

Sanji had never seen another like the pirate before him. His dedication and resolve were beyond the limits of most people. His tolerance for pain past even his own limits and he was immortal. What drove him forwards amazed and confused the angel and he always found himself lingering just too long when he came to save him...no, maintain his body for this man's soul was beyond even him.

The grass was high and thin, the strands swaying in the light breeze like the waves of an ocean and Sanji ran his hand lightly over the top of it, feeling the slightly rough edges catch on his skin. He could still back out of this; _should_ back out of this. Should stretch his wings and vanish before he regretted something that he could not fix.

His steps took him closer though and as the man in front of him made one final graceful arc, cutting a wide opening in the grass, he stood, sheathing the weapon and looking at him with a tilt of his head. “Sanji?” The blond have a shallow bob of his head and swallowed. Raising his arms slightly with a frown, the other man looked across his body. “The hell? I'm not even injured. What do you know that I don't? I feel fine.”

“You are fine...” The words came out breathless and Sanji cursed himself for it. He was a fucking angel after all, he commanded dominance and power, yet in front of this man; this _mortal_ all Sanji wanted to do was fall to his knees and worship him. He could feel his body shaking, quivering at the thought that he might actually be doing this. That this man might let him do this.

Zoro was still scowling at him and the blond shoved his hands in his pockets to give them something to do. “Then what?” The swordsman's voice was gruff and calm; stable. So unlike the many times Sanji had heard it, shaking and broken as he panted out his last breaths for him. He wouldn't be able to save him anymore if he did this, yet if he didn't he would never know if he had stood a chance.

“I...” He stopped, looking back to the swaying grass. He gripped at his lighter in his pocket and bit at his lip. Zoro's footsteps in the grass caused him to snap his attention back to the green haired man. He was close, close like they had been before, only this time Sanji's body trembled with the urge to touch him. To caress him in ways that did not involve keeping him alive or reviving his lifeless form.

Roronoa narrowed his one remaining dark eye at the blond, grasping hold of his swords out of habit. “You...what?”

Sanji took a deep breath, feeling the unneeded air fill his lungs and he sighed heavily, eyes moving to meet the other's almost sheepishly. He felt foolish acting this way, this defeated. He was in a way though, so the angel figured the actions fit. “I wanted to see you.”

“To see me?” He got an arced brow at this and a small sarcastic grin. “Miss me?”

_You have no idea!_ He wanted to scream the words at him, take hold of him and throw them both down to the grass and ravish the rustic swordsman. Sanji didn't even know if Zoro would allow it though and so he calmly shook his head, his bangs brushing his nose as he did so.

“No? Then what?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him and he closed his jaw with a snap. How did he explain to Zoro what it was that he wanted? That he wanted to become mortal so the other man would hold him at night, whisper to him in the dark and make him feel needed beyond the simple touch of life and death.

“Che...stupid angel.” Zoro gave a mocking laugh and Sanji felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, like hackles on a dog in anger and he took that last step forwards. _Fuck it,_ he thought, pulling both hands from his pockets and reaching up to grasp hold of Zoro's cheeks as he crashed their mouths together sharply. Zoro froze against him, his only reaction to raise his hands into the air.

The force of the hit actually caught him off guard and Sanji stumbled back, catching himself and snapping his head up to see Zoro wipe the back of a hand across his mouth, a low growl escaping him as his free hand went to his blades. “What the fuck was that?”

White; and Sanji found it highly ironic that the swordsman pull his white weapon against his black angel. It seemed...fitting to him somehow. He didn't move from his crouch, hanging awkwardly on his feet as he stared up the edge of the weapon to the cold eye that stared back. “I crossed a line...”

“You're fucking right you did!” The words came out harsher than anything he had heard come from the other man. The angel knew his heart would be beating faster than it should be, if it needed to beat, as the deadly gaze locked onto him with such intensity.

Slowly he stood, raising one hand in the air and pausing half way. “Zoro...I...”

“You what?” With every word spoken Zoro just seemed to get more upset. The rage that was barely contained behind the snapped words had Sanji backpedaling with no idea of what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. This was not supposed to be the outcome even though he knew it was possible.

He didn't know what look his face held but from the contorted sneer on the swordsman's, he was almost positive it was one of hurt and pain. “Just go.” He was saying and the bitter words bit harshly into Sanji's mind. “And don't fucking come back.” And Sanji watched him walk away. The tanned unmarred back the image that would haunt him till his last days as an angel. The final words spoken that would never fade from his memory.

_I don't need you anymore._


	7. Solace

Zoro stumbled forwards, blood masking his vision as he tripped over the rocks and debris before his feet. He caught himself and staggered before righting his balance once more. Lines blurred and his sharp gaze was quickly darkening around the edges as he teetered on the balls of his feet, his balance once again unsure of itself.

His strength was failing him, , knees on the verge of buckling, fatigued muscles just giving up. His jaw was stiff and sore from grinding his teeth against Wado Ichimonji's hilt for so long. The joints in his fingers swollen and bruised from Kitetsu and Shuusui's grips. The battle had been long and ongoing, relentless for almost two days now and Zoro was finally beginning to feel the dull ache seep into his toned flesh.

Sleep had been non existent as the crew had been scattered and the swordsman could only hope they would all return to the Sunny alive. He stumbled again, his broad chest toppling over his weak knees and his brain was slow to react, even with the trained years of muscle reflex, he felt himself falling...

Arms caught him and Zoro opened his eye, brow furrowed under the sweat and blood soaked bandana, against a still chest. Shifting to look up, he saw Sanji and the moss head frowned, fighting to pull away. Yet his body betrayed him as they sank to the ground under the angel's will. "I told you..." He growled out the words, feebly reaching for a katana. Any; it didn't matter at this point. " _Not_ to come back."

"I am your Guardian Angel Zoro...it's my duty." Sanji's voice was quiet and calm, remorseful and full of sorrow. The swordsman had never heard it sound like that before and for a brief moment he wondered if his reaction before had been uncalled for. A bit too harsh and over reactive.

"Just don't die you shitty plant." Sanji's wings enveloped him, the dark blue tips brushing against the ground as the thrum of warm dark energy flowed through him. It soothed his aching muscles, calmed his frayed nerves and he closed his eye, body relaxing against his will as it bathed in the dark aura.

No, there could never be a way. The swordsman was a demon after all and there was no way they could ever be together, the mortal and immortal. The most sacred of forbidden loves. Zoro gave a small snarky laugh as Sanji finally released him, laying his weakened body upon the blood stained ground.

He didn't want that anyways. Zoro knew this as the familiar aura fell away from him once more. He didn't want the other man. Didn't want him to change just to be with him. It would be a waste and a weakness and the swordsman despised the angel for ever even thinking about the possibility.

His angel stood, strong and proud, hand plucking the cigarette from his mouth. Black wings hung taunt at his sides, poised as if the man were to take flight at any second. Each wing bent into a tense stiff peak, flight feathers pulled apart slightly. His eyes were darkened and narrowed; his mouth set into a hard line.

Sanji made no other move towards Zoro as he lay there panting in the dirt, wincing as a wave of pain came over him that even he couldn't bare. In fact he really wasn't entirely sure what it was the angel did. He hadn't felt all that close to death, but if the blond had appeared, he had learned by now, not to question it. With a slight nod, he swallowed, trying to coat his throat that was raw and dry from dust, his own hard gaze shifting up to the other. The one who stood before him. “You just don't quit do you?”

Sanji's mouth tightened at that, one hand snapping into a fist at his side. There was a small shuffle of feathers as the blond lifted his head to stare the swordsman down. “And neither do you.” Each word was hissed out, the voice deep, stern and husky.

Zoro laughed at this. A loud honest chuckle that ended off in a cough as his lungs spasmed and pain rocked his body again. The angel sneered down at him and Zoro wondered what it would be like to be on this angel's bad side. He figured he probably was now. Who had ever heard of rejecting an offer such as he had been given. “Fuck you Sanji.”

With a snort, Sanji turned and walked away.


	8. Justice

Blood welled from the wound, ran sluggishly down Zoro's shoulder. He didn't know what was on that arrow, but fuck if it didn't sting. He was getting dizzy, light headed from something and the swordsman staggered forwards, catching himself on the side of the small ruin he had come across on his chase through the jungle.

Leave it to Robin to find the one Poneglyph surrounded by native pygmies. Zoro rolled his eye, pulled off his bandana and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tied the sweat soaked cloth back around his arm. It had been a lucky shot, the little monkey looking shit, nailing the swordsman in the flesh of his shoulder from above.

The arrow was buried deep, but he could still move his arm and roll his shoulder, even though it was painful. There was no scrape of bone that he could hear or feel, so that must have only meant one thing. He could pull it out safely.

The sound of the sickening squelching pop and the new river of blood actually brought Zoro to his knees, but not because of the pain. With a panted huff, he tossed the annoying arrow aside and tried to stand, slipping back to one knee. His heart was beating fast despite his best efforts to try to calm himself and his body was trembling slightly. He hadn't over exerted himself...well, anymore than usual; so then what?

“It's called a Poison Dart Frog...” Ah, yes, that explained everything. “Beautiful aren't they?”

Narrowing his eye, Zoro glanced to his left and up. Sanji sat on the top part of the broken stone structure, feet crossed, a small blue and black frog in his hand. He was watching the small animal, one hand raised near his face, the other flat on the crumpling stone. “Poison huh?” Zoro grunted out. With that question cleared up, the effects on his body made a bit of sense. He was starting to feel like he had last time this had happened, his body going weak and betraying him as he slipped down the wall a little more.

He twisted, pressing his back to it, sliding the rest of the way till his ass firmly and heavily planted itself in the grass. The blood from his wound flowed easily down his arm towards his tingling fingers. Looking back over his shoulder now, the swordsman watched as the blonde set the small creature down on the wall next to him, swinging his feet once before jumping the impossible height to the ground. He landed perfectly, crouched down and stood smoothly. It was an effortless movement as he fished a cigarette out, lighting it and taking his time.

All the while, Zoro's vision began to blur and a ringing picked up in his ears. His entire body was starting to go numb now and his heart was beating for the sole purpose of pushing blood out of this hole in his shoulder. Slowly, carefully the angel took a long drag off his smoke before shoving his free hand into his pocket and finally turning towards Zoro. “Hurts doesn't it?”

The pirate simply shook his head with a swallow. Hurt? No, it didn't hurt, but things were beginning to get a little too numb for his liking. He was short of breath as it came in small labored pants and he had stopped being able to feel his toes before the arrow had even come out. “Were...” He didn't know what made him speak when he did, some part of Zoro wanted to know he guessed. “Were you like me once? Mortal I mean.”

This drew Sanji's attention as he flicked his half spent butt away, raising an eyebrow at him in question. “I was. A long time ago.”

“Then you know how it feels to die.” Darkness threatened the corner of his vision, but Zoro pushed it aside to glare up at the other man. Stupid Sanji, just milling about and being a smug prick about shit.

“I don't.” Sanji grunted out the response as he crouched down in front of the swordsman, legs parted over Zoro's own. “It was quick. Painless. Unjustified. I don't remember it.” He jerked his head towards the other man. “You though. You remember; don't you?” A sneer crossed his face, baring his teeth in some sort of sick triumph.

Zoro simply nodded. Words were beginning to become too much of an effort for him to use. His mouth felt dry, his tongue swollen. Silently he would rather just glare at the angel mocking him; like he had time and time again. “Ya know,” Sanji shifted his weight a little, bringing his hands up to show small marred patches of skin on his hands. “The poison from those frogs is strictly dietary. If you keep one for a pet, it becomes harmless; well depending on what you feed it of course. Fascinating creatures really. Even I am not immune to them.”

Zoro wanted to tell the angel to fuck off, to tell him to either do his job as he had so reminded him the last time he had arrived or get the fuck gone as the swordsman had told him the time before that. If he was supposed to die here it just meant he wasn't strong enough, he didn't need some shit talking blond messing with him in the meantime.

He threw another glare the man's way to which Sanji simply chuckled, leaning in close to Zoro's face. His blue eyes seemed darker than they were before, more haunting and destructive than the pirate could remember them being. It could also be this poison fucking with his head. “What's it like to lay dieing and know that I am... _right. Here.”_ The words were growled out threateningly, the angel's voice dropping to a deep tone Zoro had never heard before now.

A hand snapped out and grappled into his hair, dragging Zoro's head to the side sharply. He didn't fight it, in fact the effort to jerk away from Sanji was simply too much as he body just gave up, the toxins from the little frogs taking their toll.

He felt his heart slow and could feel the burn in his lungs from the lack of oxygen. His eye lid grew heavy and the black he had been keeping at bay swam into his vision. There was no cold aura radiating from the angel, no wings, no comfort. Sanji just gripped tightly at his hair, head pulled to an awkward angle exposing his neck as the blue eyes darted about the swordsman's face. The bastard was really going to let him die this time...

Darkness took Zoro once more.


	9. Awakening

“What's it like to lay dying and know that I am... _right. Here._ ” Sanji spat the words out in a growl, getting right in the swordsman's face. The marimo simply looked back and the blond snapped a hand out, roughly yanking Zoro's head to the side, watching contently as the man passed out from exhaustion and his body breaking down. The final little wisp of a sigh that he was dead and the angel pulled his hand away with a frown.

He knew he shouldn't have been quite as vengeful with the mortal, but he couldn't help it. He was still pissed he leveled that sword on him. The rejection he could take, but there had been no need to draw his weapon. Why he had gotten stuck watching such a masochistic maniac he still wasn't sure about, but Sanji had been, so time to get to work.

“...everything with in my powers...” Sanji mumbled under his breath, reaching out to run a hand through the darkened green stands of hair, wet from sweat and blood, before pulling away to look at the mess of his hand. With an unneeded sigh, Sanji shifted in his position, dropping forwards to his knees over the swordsman and resting comfortably on the mortal's thighs.

Throwing his arms out to the sides to hitch up his sleeve cuffs, the blond brought his hands back in, moving them to Zoro's face, running his thumbs over the stressed cheekbones as his fingers ran up into the soft and damp hair. Leaning forwards, his wings sprouted from his back, arcing straight up and high over his head, like a bird raising its plumed crown.

The dark aura rolled off him in dense waves and Sanji could see it running along the ground like a dense fog, black and gray with a hint of a blue inner light to it. Mortals couldn't see this manifestation of his powers, but they could most certainly feel it and part of him was saddened that he let the marimo die before he could sense it this time. Part of him was also overjoyed at the slight hint on anguish and fear that crossed Zoro's dark eye as the man realized his angel was going to simply sit by and watch him expire. Small flickers of what looked like lightning threatened to break free as Sanji leaned over the man, masking Zoro's form in shadows from his body and wings.

He felt stronger now, had been recently and his aura was now portraying the new strength he thought he had only been imagining. He was capable of this now, of returning the dead; not just pulling a soul from that lingering edge. And Roronoa Zoro was his test. If anyone was going to fight to get back to this existence, it was the stubborn swordsman.

He hesitated though, face hovering slightly above the pale one below him. His wings drooped just a sliver as Sanji thought this through, the thumb of his right hand idly tracing the lower edge of the scar on his cheek, leaving a smear of blood and sweat as he did so. All around them his aura radiated, growing stronger and darker, almost humming with energy, the blue light pulsing now, breaking cracks in the thick and dense darkness of his power.

It was now or never he supposed. Besides the longer he waited, the deeper the swordsman would sink and the last thing Sanji wanted to to cross _that_ line. It was just simply better to pull Zoro back from the light and restore his broken body. It wasn't all that fair to Zoro anyways, if Sanji really wanted to be honest with himself. Despite what the mortal had said about not needing him, the pirate clearly did or he wouldn't be here right now.

Shifting his hands slightly, palms moving closer to Zoro's jaw, the angel closed his eyes and pressed a simple kiss to the middle of the swordsman's forehead. Last time he had done this, the drain that came over Sanji had been instant as he pulled away, bringing with him everything that had been plaguing the other man. His body weak as he waited quietly for Zoro to open his eye and breathe again.

This time however was different. Vastly different as the blue light crackled up his being, sparking into and over Zoro like lightning dancing across the skies. Sanji pulled away, feeling the pulse of the poison on his tongue and sat back, hands dropping onto his knees.

There was a low hum in the air as the blue energy faded away, worming its way into the swordsman's body easily till every trace was done. The roll of his aura shifted, returning back upon itself, folding and twisting as it faded away along with his wings and he was simply him again. A blond in a suit as Sanji fished out a cigarette and waited.

For what exactly the angel couldn't say as he lit up and pulled a needed drag into his lungs. The taste of the toxins faded away to be replaced by the tang of his nicotine and he stood; knees slightly wobbly, but as a whole, much stronger than he had been the last time he had done this. As the last of the auras visible presence faded, the hum of the light did as well and the angel slowly exhaled, almost afraid to move and disturb what was at work here.

Whatever was at work here. Sometimes he, himself, didn't even understand what was going on. He just rolled with his abilities most of the time, caring more to torment shitty moss balls and pass the free time smoking where he pleased.

A loud crack, like that of a thunder strike right over head sounded and Sanji jumped in his place, looking about. Then he felt it. Slow at first, but rapidly increasing and growing stronger. Clawing its way to the surface and breaking free, rushing through the pirate like water breaking a dam. Vital and warm and so so full of radiating power. And he could help the small smug smile that graced his mouth around his cigarette. Nor could the blond help the small triumphant chuckle as he tilted his head downwards to watch the swordsman below him.

The familiar radiating thrum of life.


	10. Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update this like I should : /

With a sharp gasp, Zoro's eye flew open and he panted out, swallowing once in a failed attempt to wet his mouth and throat. He felt like he hadn't drank anything in days as his blurred vision focused in on the ceiling.

He had to of been on the Sunny. That was the only logical conclusion and the swordsman tilted his head slightly to the side, sliding his gaze down his bare arm to the IV he found, a clear tube leading from the spot in the crook of his elbow. Chopper's infirmary, Zoro realized. When had he gotten here? And how long had he been there?

With a groan he sat up, leaning forwards as his arms dropped into his lap as he shifted one leg into a half crossed legged sitting position. Scratching at the back of his head, Zoro took a deep breath, closing his eye and exhaled slowly, feeling out for the others amongst the ship's rooms.

The first thing that came to him was the energetic hum of his katana, just barely within arms reach of where he was sitting. The little reindeer doctor had learned long ago never to let those stray too far from Zoro's side and the swordsman was grateful for that. Everyone else came to him slower, their presences milling about the ship idly. Just another day it seemed if he could go from what he was sensing. Pulling his other leg in, Zoro set about dropping into a meditation while it was quiet and his nakama still thought him asleep.

He needed to refocus and figure out what exactly he was going to do about Sanji. That damned fucking angel was haunting him and not in the typical sense. The blond wanted something Zoro was just incapable of giving him and then taking out his aggression at the situation on the swordsman himself...

Roronoa Zoro sighed, deep and heavy, feeling it all the way down in his core as he exhaled through his nose. He never asked for the angel, had even told him to go; yet still he lingered, mocking him in ways that he couldn't do anything about. Toying with his being and soul like the swordsman was some plaything for the blond's simple amusement.

And maybe he was. His brow furrowed in thought, thinking back to the last encounter he had with Sanji. The blond had been angry, riled beyond what Zoro had seen him before. A crazed and wild look in his blue eyes. He had stood by while the poison worked its way through his veins, coursing about his system and numbing everything it touched with ease.

He was no fool; Zoro knew he had died. Then why? If Sanji was on the vengeful side of his all knowing powers, then why did he bring Zoro back again? Why was he toying with him in such ways? It couldn't possibly be good for him; to have his soul dragged back from the depths of wherever he was headed. That deadly white light, so pure and tempting...why then? He had questions and he wanted answers. Answers Zoro was most likely never going to get.

“I don't have to tell you why I do anything.” The calm smooth voice invaded his senses and the swordsman's eye flew open as his head snapped to the side, putting on his best glare as his gaze fell on the blond sitting in the chair. Legs crossed at the knee, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth with a huge shit eating grin on his face. “Oh, don't glare at me like that. I'm immune to your ferocity.”

“What the fuck do you want?! And don't even think of trying that bullshit again.” Reaching out, Zoro's hand clenched around Shuusui, bringing the old blade into his lap easily.

“I wouldn't _dream_ of it Roronoa Zoro.” Sanji rolled his eyes as he spoke, the smile never leaving his face. “You were thinking about me...it's cute, really. So I just had to come see what was up. Nice ship by the way.”

“Not my ship.” Zoro growled out, his grip never faltering on his weapon. “And I was thinking about why you bothered me. Why you chose me.”

“I didn't.” Sanji shrugged, shifting in his position to pull his lighter from his pocket and lit up his cigarette as he continued to speak. “We never choose who we are supposed to watch over. We are assigned. Lucky me.” Sanji chuckled at that, pulling the stick from his mouth and exhaling a white cloud across the room. “Okay, so listen,” Leaning forwards, the angel crossed his arms over his bent knee, smoke lazily drifting from the red lit end of his cigarette in hand. “I have been thinking.”

Zoro grunted at this. Who really gave a fuck anyways? He most certainly didn't. Unless the next words out of Sanji's mouth were either a peace offering or him telling the swordsman he was leaving, Zoro really could have cared less. His grip shifted on Shuusui's hilt, drawing the blade slightly from his saya.

“No need to get defensive moss head.” The angel raised the stick back to his lips, sucking a drag off it as he smirked, raising an eyebrow. “You don't even know what I am going to say do you?”

“I don't really care!” Zoro snapped, pausing only when he realized his voice bounced off the wooden paneling. Damn this Adams Wood sometimes. Sanji seemed to hear it too, looking about the room at the dying sound before turning back with a grin.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak but didn't get any of the words out as the door slammed open revealing a wide eyed Chopper. The little doctor wailed, tears welling in his eyes as he ran towards Zoro. The swordsman returned the surprised look before snapping back to the chair where Sanji had been sitting, different excuses and reasons as to why a stranger was on board and in the infirmary with him no less. Chopper's head buried into his chest and Zoro mindlessly placed a hand on the reindeer's helmet, mumbling to him quietly.

Sanji was gone.


	11. Encounter

“Ya know, it's funny,” Zoro snapped awake at the voice. Only slightly dozing off against the couch of the crows nest to begin with, the instant he heard the sound, he was alert and sitting upright. “Every time I see you, you are on your ass.”

The swordsman growled, rolling off the couch into a crouch as he gathered up his katana. Kitetsu hummed in his grip, but as he laid eyes on the owner of the voice, he knew there would be no blood for his weapon. None the less, he didn't relax, cold glare fixated on the blond in front of him. “Don't smoke up here.” He grunted out, annoyed at how casually the angel had recently invaded his life.

“You can't tell me what to do you shitty bastard.” Sanji snapped, purposefully exhaling a cloud of smoke in Zoro's direction. The marimo ground his teeth at the action. This angel was so infuriating and nothing he seemed to do would make him go away.

“I thought you were only supposed to come around when I was dying. I'm sure as hell not dying right now. Unless you plan on killing me. Then,” He drew Shuusui from his home as well, rising to his feet with the tips of each blade hovering near the mats on the floor. “We have an issue.” He raised in eyebrow with a smirk and a jerk of his head.

“You really think you can take me? You know nothing about me shitty swordsman. All you know is that I hold your life in my hands.” Snubbing the butt on his shoe, Sanji pocketed it before shrugging and sneering back at Zoro. “Think you can really defeat me? Bet you can't even touch me.”

Zoro dug his bare toes into the familiar mats of his workout space. Honestly, he didn't know if he could defeat an angel, but dammit, he was going to try. The unimpressed half lidded look he was getting from the blond only further spurred his intent. With a low growl, Zoro struck out, swinging around in a circle and raising Shuusui in the air, in what would hopefully be a nice slice through that cocky fucker's throat. He would deal with Franky later if, in fact, Sanji did bleed.

The swish of air was the swordsman's only reward as he finished the arc, spinning on his heel and swiping out with Kitetsu at the feel of the blond at his back. If _that_ didn't annoy him, than nothing was going to. His angel gave a snicker, simply ducking out of the way and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Annoying and smug. Just what Zoro needed right now.

“Are you even going to fight back fucker?” Taking a step back, Zoro dropped into a stance, shifting his weight and preparing for another attack, yet keeping himself poised if Sanji decided to come at him instead.

He didn't want to take his eyes off the other man this time; didn't want to give Sanji another chance to get behind him. So, he just glared, eyebrows lowered as he waited to see what, if anything, the blond would do.

“You can't even hit me.” The deep husky mocking tone rang through the small room, followed by a barking laugh. A teeth showing grin was the final straw as Zoro lunged again, sweeping both blades forwards in a cross attack meant to slice the schmuck to pieces.

Sanji simply vanished, leaving Zoro blinking at the open air where he had been standing. “You're pathetic. I know you're better than this. I've seen it.”

Snapping his attention over his shoulder, Zoro found Sanji standing by the closed hatch and growled low in his chest. Even with all the tension rolling through his body, he carefully picked up his last weapon, drawing the blade smoothly from her saya and biting down on her hilt eagerly. If he started letting loose with attacks up here he would never hear the end of it, but this bastard was pissing him off to the point where he would just deal with the cyborg later.

“Oh, there we go.” Sanji grinned again, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and resting one casually on his lip before flicking his lighter and inhaling deeply. “The infamous Santoryu.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Flawless speech spurred him into action as Zoro darted for the hatch, grips on his weapons shifting to make the attack effortlessly. Smooth and flowing, the Adam's wood creaked under the strain and pressure of his attack, but again hit nothing but air.

“This is fun actually.” A poke to the forehead had Zoro shifting his gaze, discovering his angel actually crouching weightlessly on Wado Ichimonji's blade. Both feet placed one in front of the other, Sanji's forearms were on his knees as he sucked a drag from his smoke and exhaled towards the ceiling. He gave a grin and raised an eyebrow.

“Get off.” Flicking his head to the side, Zoro jerked the weapon up, displacing the blond, who vanished in a swirl of displaced air again. He spun once more, coming face to face with the cold steeled glare of deep blue eyes. Play time was obviously over now. He jerked back slightly, noses brushing as he did so.

Sanji closed the gap again, letting his aura rush around the two of them and Zoro could feel the dread well in it as it surrounded his body, the need there something he had never felt from the angel before. “I have a request.” Zoro swore he heard thunder crack and a flash of blue tinged light, but darting his eye to the window revealed a clear night sky. Looking back, the swordsman swallowed.

As he spoke, his wings appeared, the large black arms reaching out to the sides, the blue tips dusting the ground carefully. Zoro pulled his weapon from his mouth, fingers gripping the two blades expertly as he raised an eyebrow at the angel in front of him. What in the world could he do for Sanji? He expressed this, wrinkling his nose as he once against jerked his head away from how close the blond was to his face. Sanji's tone was serious and low, each word spoken having a meaning deep beyond what Zoro could comprehend.

“I want you to kill me Roronoa Zoro.”


	12. Resignation

“What?”

“You heard me.” Sanji grunted out the words, finally stepping back and away from Zoro's space. He squared his stance and lifted his wings slightly, feeling their weight against his shoulder blades as his aura rolled about them, licking at the swordsman’s heels and crawling up his own legs with ease. Small bolts of what had now, in fact, become blue lightning flickered about the darkness, a deep rumble following close behind. A power he was barely containing as it was now. A power he didn't want anymore. Hadn't wanted to begin with.

His gaze strayed down the other man's frame, drifting from the hand that held the two swords carefully, one silver and glinting blade; one dark and humming with an age of experience. Biting at his lip, he let his eyes linger just a moment too long. Then he looked over to the other, the energy of this blade knew him. Knew what he was and it hungered for him, Sanji could feel the crack on the air, the hum and trembling want as it waited in Zoro's relentless grip. It wouldn't hesitate to lash out at him if his master gave him the chance and that was what Sanji wanted.

Lightning crackled up his legs, arcing over his shoulders and down his wings, driving into the blue tips at the end and disappearing as he flicked his eyes back to the steeled expression on the stoic swordsman's face. He opened his mouth, closed it with a snap of his jaw and opened it again, the words coming out slowly, picking them one at a time as he narrowed his one remaining eye at him, scrutinizing him and laying judgment as Sanji had done to him time and time again. “Is that even something I am capable of doing? Why would you want that?”

Sanji shrugged, taking a drag off the half burnt butt between his fingers. He could feel the toxins fill his lungs, but it did little to comfort him now, more of a habit than anything. He truly didn't even know why he did it anymore. “You are just the wielder of one who can.”

Sanji watched the wave of tension bolt through Zoro's system as he stood a bit stiffer, hands gripping at his swords tighter, recognition dawning on him as his grip shifted in the smallest of motions on the single blade. Slowly, he sheathed the white one, holding the old blade and the cursed one in his hands still. They followed the first, more reluctantly before, with a deep sigh, Zoro fell to the floor in a crossed-legged position, burying his face in his hands.

More low thunder rumbled as the dark cloud like fog rolled over the mortal, burying him in a presence he most certainly could feel but not see. It banked the whole room now, lapping at the edges of the walls and churning in on itself in an effort to climb the paneling. Much like how the angel felt inside his own skin now. He was clawing to get out, always faltering and failing at the last second.

“That day...in the field...” Zoro trailed off, voice muffled from behind his hands.

“That was desperation at its finest.” Sanji crouched down in front of Zoro, exhaling his final drag as he pocketed the butt. The moss head looked up at him, eye visible through played fingers. “I shouldn't have tried that.” The blond spoke quietly. “I know now that was the wrong way to approach what I am asking of you.”

“And letting me die after wards?” Zoro's voice was gruff and his question lingered on that biting edge of anger. Sanji really didn't blame him, it kinda was a dick move after all.

The angel shrugged. “I don't have an answer to that.”

“You're a sadistic asshole.” The swordsman hissed, dropping his hands to his lap. “Why me?”

“I already told you that.” He spoke flatly, before standing once more. Ruffling his wings slightly, Sanji stepped back, arcing them out to their full height over his head, the long blue tips brushing against the ceiling. The lightning popped and snapped and the angel saw the unwanted shiver run through Zoro's body. The swordsman looked up at him as Sanji craned his neck, looking down on him for possibly the final time.

“I don't believe in god,” The mortal stood, groaning out the last word as he squared his feet and crossed his arms. “But for whatever reason I believe in you. You have done things I didn't think possible.”

Sanji nodded, bringing his hand to his chest, resting over his heart. “The red one,” he spoke calmly, lids lowering slightly as the swordsman gripped at the hilt. “Right here.”

The movement was fast and as his brain caught up to him, Sanji felt the cool metal against the back of his hand. Could feel the haunting laughter of the demonic blade as it shuddered in the swordsman's grip. Zoro kept his face neutral, but Sanji knew what lay beneath that mask. He had gotten to know the swordsman rather well after all this time.

Zoro would be contemplating his own upcoming actions. The mortal was cruel and cunning, unwilling to waver when he came to that final decision and right now the angel was depending on that rock solid nature to carry our his dying wish; as funny as it sounded.

Moving his hand, he dropped to his knees, gazing with a forgotten longing up the length of the blade to the hands that held it. Zoro shifted his grip, right hand against the weapon collar, while his left splayed against the kashira. Closing his eye, the swordsman took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and opened his eye again. “Will this hurt?”

“Excruciatingly so.” Sanji nodded slowly, feeling the biting tip pierce his jacket. Lightning sparked up his wings, thunder rumbled and rolled about the dark fog of his aura, demanding an answer for what he was about to. He wasn't listening though, gaze focused on the man in front of him as he locked his jaw, shifted his weight and leaned forwards.

Sanji felt the bite of the delighted steel. Felt the hum of the curse as it drank in his essence. Felt the cold dark blood well from the spot, trail down his chest and soak his clothes. The swordsman's mask finally broke as the crack of his ribs came and the sharp blade slid home smoothly, eyes wide in awe and shock at what he was doing and how the blond just sat there on his knees without moving, seemingly with out feeling. Sanji was feeling everything though.

Never had pain felt so good.


	13. Beginning

Blood.

Thick, rich and a deep, deep black. Darker than anything the swordsman had ever seen before welled up around the glint of Kitetsu's blade and swam down Sanji's skin, soaked his clothing and pooled around his knees, ebbing at Zoro's bare toes. Never had he thought he would be at such a point; literally holding the life of a supposed immortal in his hands. And he was killing it.

He hadn't even questioned Sanji's motive or reasoning, just stood and did as he was asked, pressing his blade home without faltering. He hadn't paused when the blond sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth as the ribs snapped, ruthlessly and unrelentingly sliding his cursed blade deeper into the other man. Nor had he paused when he choked, the same dark blood spilling from the corners of the angel's thin lips.

Zoro watched, eye wide and fixated on the blond as he saw the light go out in the raging blue iris, watched that last flicker of gleaming hope darken and die, fading into nothing, the contorted grimace of pain smoothing over. He saw the slight roll of the quickly graying orb as his body crumpled, head lolling back and body sliding back off the angle of his blade to land heavily in the pool below. The pale skin soaked up the darkness of the other worldly liquid, marring the idea of the Angel's perfect complexion instantly, slamming home just exactly what the swordsman had done.

The large wings, now lifeless, fell as well, with a heavy, yet muffled thump against the mats. The dark, yet comforting feeling of sorrow drifting away as they fell, letting in Zoro's own sense of dred. It rolled over him, chilled his skin and he couldn't help the slight surge of panic that hit him. He had killed the unkillable, even if offered up for him to do so and the lump in his throat as he tried to swallow proved only to further his turmoil. Now what?

The moss head didn't have time to ponder though, the blade singing in his hand, overjoyed to be given such a luxurious treat, humming happily for his master, when he heard a crack in the glass. Small at first, Zoro raised an eyebrow at it, narrowing his eye, side stepping towards it as he focused in on the small white spiral on the clear glass. Reaching his free hand up, index and middle fingers poised to touch, the crack shifted, spidering with a swiftness that it shouldn't have possessed and with a sound as light as the rain tapping against it on a calm day. It's eery creak rebounding too loudly in Zoro's ears.

It overwhelmed the small room and the swordsman jumped back, watching as the entire pane of glass became nothing more than crevices marring the blank surface. His own image, once whole, scattered in a million tiny frames against the mirror like pane. He saw his own shocked expression reflected back at him, the horrified reality of his actions breaking through. There was a deep groan from the wall, as if some outside force was baring down from the other side, rattling the entire window. And in the silence that followed, the small ticks and clicks of the splintering glass the only sound, tension built in Zoro's body, anticipation narrowing his vision to the second. As the last of the small cracks hit the edge of the window, everything exploded.

Glass rained down upon the room, showering everything it touched. It cut into Zoro's cheek before he could duck and throw an arm over his face, the sound of falling and smashing glass deafening in the enclosed room. A gale force wind whipped into the space, throwing everything from its places and dragging the swordsman to the floor fully, pinning him in place as glass flew about wildly overhead.

“Zoro!”

He woke with a start at the call of his name, blinking as his weapons knocked into the side of his head, bumped from his shoulder by the sudden movement. The sun was high and the shade of the tree was past his feet, warming his boots and shins. He pulled his left leg up, shifting against the trunk and stretching his arms over his head in a wide yawn, watching as Luffy bounded around the deck, calling for everyone.

His dream trickled back to him as his gaze followed the Captain, the tight grip in his chest that he still wrestled with. The sight plagued him, dreaming about the Angel's death every time he closed his eyes, yet when that whipping wind finally let him stand, all traces of Sanji were gone. The blood, the wings, even the broken glass, back in place as if nothing had happened. Even the stain on his blade was clean of any evidence that the other had even been there. If Zoro didn't have the other memories of the strange blond, he would have just figured he was dreaming.

Every time he entered the crows nest all he could hear was the sound of the shattering glass, all he could see was his splintering reflection, fracturing into tiny pieces as he stood wide eyed at the unrecognizable creature that stared back at him. The dark gaze bore into him, the sneer baring sharp teeth and he shook his head to dislodge the thought.

It nagged at him, ate at him and he couldn't get beyond the feeling that this was a line he shouldn't have crossed. Something had...broke at that moment and no amount of soul searching and meditation had yet to bring about the solace he was looking for; craving at this point. Kitetsu still hummed in his grip, proof that this was real. The only concrete thing he had to show was the slice of his cheek, but it was such a thin and straight line that Chopper had only asked if he had been practicing new techniques in enclosed spaces again. He had grunted and shrugged, not even sure himself at that point if that honestly hadn't really, truly been the case.

Luffy landed in front of him, strange rubbery arms snapping back to place as he grinned down at the swordsman. “Guess what Zoro?!”

“With you, who knows.” He pushed a hand into the other man's face, the devil fruit user laughing as he bounded away again. Sitting up, Zoro adjusted his weapons back onto his shoulder and watched with a lidded expression as the rest of the crew gathered about. Luffy was all flailing arms and gibberish words, barely making any sense till Nami thunked him one on the head.

“New nakama...” Luffy garbled out through the bruise forming on his cheek. A clunk on the lowered gangplank drew everyone's attention and even Zoro craned his neck to see the new presence making its way aboard the ship. Obnoxiously long blond bangs, piercing and collected visible blue eye, crisp black suit and the lingering smell of cigarettes. The Strawhat swordsman bolted upright fully at the sight before him.

_Sanji._


	14. Mortality

Life aboard the Sunny doesn't really change per say. Sanji is still Sanji. A shit talking, smart ass who thinks he's better than everyone else aboard the ship, especially Zoro. And the swordsman's annoyed by that at first, but eventually just shrugs it off as something that Sanji will continue to do in this life as he did before. The biggest differences that Zoro can find really between this blond and the all to conveniently missing Angel are the wings and the fact Sanji doesn't remember him. Like at all. He idly brought up the idea of the supernatural one day and the cook, as that was his reason for joining the crew, shrugged it off and flicked his cigarette butt over the rail.

It doesn't stop Zoro from constantly being reminded how similar the two are and how he kills one to have the other appear so soon after. They look exactly the same and whether this Sanji knows better or not, Zoro has to believe they are the one in the same. The first real test comes shortly after they set sail with their newest member; a marine ship attacking them just off the coast of the island.

The Strawhats were actually quite impressed, watching as the blond took right to the fray of fighting with the rest if them, dishing out pain just as fast and harsh as either Luffy or Zoro could. The biggest thing was how he never used much more than his legs, feet and knees breaking bones and sending peon marines sailing through the air with a splash into the water. When Sanji did use his hands it was for cartwheels and back handsprings, hand stands and lighting the ever present cigarette that hung from his lip.

Once the meager fight that ended and them safely from harm, Zoro made his way up to the bathhouse, not so much to bathe as to clean the blood off him. He had insisted to Chopper hardly any of it was his and the little doctor had ordered him to report to him after his bath if he did find any cuts or bruises that looked like they needed attention. The swordsman sighed and promised, slipping away peacefully.

Swords hung in the rack Franky had fixed to the wall, Zoro stripped down and sank into the water, settling back against the edge of the tub and sighing as he closed his eye and sunk deeper into the water. Keeping his eye closed, the swordsman got one of the cloths from the pile that lay near by, dunking it in the water and throwing it over his head. Yeah it looked stupid, but it felt really good and right now Zoro didn't care.

He fell into a meditation while he was sitting in the warm water and actually didn't even hear the door open till it clicked shut. Cracking his eye he frowned as the blond chef frowned back at him. He wouldn't say they didn't get along, but it wasn't friendly either. Sanji gave Zoro a once over disgusted sneer before loosening his tie and pulling it from his neck. "No one asked you to come in here cook."

"I can't wait all afternoon for shitty marimo to lounge about. I have a ship full of people to feed."

"Oi!" The swordsman barked, sitting up in the tub and sloshing water about. "Don't come barging in here and insulting me. I don't insult you!"

"Shit cook isn't an insult? Do you even know _my_ name Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji stripped as he spoke and Zoro couldn't help but watch. The grace and curve of the lithe body was flawless, each movement smooth and defined. Hard packed muscles rippled as he removed his dress shirt to expose a smooth and defined chest and right through the middle of his left pectoral muscle was a dark scar, the thin line red and defined. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath causing the other man to pause. "What?" He grunted out, undoing his belt and dropping his pants to the floor. "I'm joining you, deal with it."

"That's not it!" The swordsman barked out, unable to pull his eyes away from the mark on the blond. His eyes flicked past Sanji as he stepped into the tub, running along the length of Kitetsu, picturing all that dark black blood dripping along the sharpened steel. "How'd you get that scar?"

"Hmm? This?" Sanji fingered the fresh looking mark gently. It was fully healed but still looked to be fairly young, much like Zoro's own ankles did for a time. Healed but red and inflamed still, marring the skin around it easily. He shrugged. "Don't know. Woke up one morning and my chest was on fire. Felt like I had been stabbed and had this to a show for it. I couldn't tell you how I got it."

Zoro swallowed. He was pretty sure he knew how the blond had gotten it but didn't say anything. Not right away at any rate. He gave a small nod. "Bet it would be one hell of a story."

"It is." The blond went on, leaning back to grab at bar of soap and motioning for Zoro to toss him one of the wash cloths. "I have sensations I remember. Like falling and feeling like I experienced pain for the very first time recently. And ironically whenever I try to think of what may have happened to cause this, I get the feeling I brought it on myself and did so willingly. It's stupid and I can't explain it." With a sigh Sanji dropped his hands into the water and looked up to Zoro. "Go on; laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh cook." The two fell quiet after that. The blond took his bath quickly and left again leaving Zoro to his thoughts in the tub; the new swirls of emotion and thought threatening to break out of his skull. This confirmed it though, at least in the swordsman's head at any rate.

Sanji and his angel were indeed one in the same.


	15. Retribution

The day Sanji had enough came later. It came long after he had made a name for himself among the Strawhats. Blackleg Sanji the wanted posters called him and marines feared him as much as they did his captain and the Marimo, saying he was a part of something they dubbed the Monster Trio. He was a feared part of the crew and a force to be reckoned with.

The wide eyed stare the swordsman gave him as he glanced from the knife quivering in the wall next to his head to the raging blond behind the counter was proof of that. Sanji's shoulders heaved with his labored breaths as he ground his cigarette between his teeth. He was just at his wits end with the brainless lump called the first mate and had had enough. “Are you looking for a fight?” Zoro's voice was cool and husky, the tone almost mocking as he twisted his arm to pull the knife from the wall.

Effortlessly he threw it at the table, the metal of the blade thunking sharply into his pristine table. Sanji inwardly cringed as he watched the other man smirk and raise an eyebrow at him. He had half a mind to snub out his smoke in that remaining eye of his. How dare the moss head ruin his table?! “At least let me give you a reason.” He sneered as he spoke, hand coming to rest on his sword hilts.

Sanji reacted with a yell, almost pole vaulting over his counter, leg swinging around to clock the fucker in the face. He wasn't even exactly sure why Zoro annoyed so much, but ever since he set foot on this blasted ship, the urge to fight him settled under his skin and his presence pissed him off. Yes, they were nakama. Yes, Sanji would do whatever it took to keep the other man safe. It was part of what you did for your crew mates, but there was nothing he actually liked about the other man.

The clang of steel echoed about the kitchen, along with the low laugh of the now crouching swordsman as he peered over the black blade of one of his swords. The cook had no idea what the hell it was called, nor did he care, tensing as he saw the slight shift in the marimo's frame as he prepared to counter strike.

The force knocked him back, Sanji sliding closer to the door as he landed in a crouch as well, his fingers sliding over the polished floor for balance. He whipped his head back towards the closed door for only an instant, but it was enough for Zoro to get to his feet and the loud thunk of his boots on the wood was enough to get Sanji moving again. He wasn't going to fight the brute in his kitchen, not with how pissed off he was. Flipping him off, the blond threw open the door and slid aside, waiting for the other man to come out so he could kick him in his mossy head.

The swordsman was on top of the move though, sliding through the door way on his knees, effectively ducking Sanji's high kick easily. He chuckled to himself as he jumped to his feet and hopped the rail, drawing the red sword once he was on the grass deck. “Let's go shit cook!”

Sanji growled low, spitting his butt to the deck and stomping on it even as he was reaching for a new one. “Man it's your shitty face. I can't get passed how much you fucking annoy the hell outta me.”

“Feeling's mutual...” There was a pause as Sanji inhaled his first drag and another cocky shit eating smug little grin as Zoro opened his mouth to finish his sentence. “Trust me.”

The blond saw red, jumping over the rail and growling out again as he aimed a kick right for Zoro's chest. He wasn't surprised by the block, what did shock him was the slight hum up his leg he felt from the weapon. Never before has Sanji felt anything from the cold steel before but he swore he did this time as he jumped back to land on the grass. The Marimo snapped his attention to the black and silver blade, eye wide, before jerking his attention back to Sanji. What in the hell did that mean?

His leg was all tingly, like he had been sitting on it too long and Sanji stomped on the ground to try to jar the sensation away. “Cook...” The tone in Zoro's voice changed to one of slight hesitation, even as he gripped the two swords tighter, but Sanji wasn't listening as he threw himself at the swordsman again, dropping to his hands as he used both feet to kick at his chest and stomach.

The clash and clang of his shoes meeting steel rung around the deck, but Zoro wasn't attacking. In fact all he had done was defend so far and that just furthered to piss Sanji off. So he wasn't even good enough to have a real fight with today? Was that it? Well, he'd show Zoro! Landing back on his feet, he saw the silver blade pointed towards the ground and Zoro panting with the black one raised. He raised an eyebrow, but Zoro swallowed and shook his head as he closed his eye, seeming to fight with himself over something. “The fuck's wrong with you shitty plant!”

“Fuck off cook. I'm done.” Sheathing the dark blade, Zoro retained his grip on the red one, the one that had sent the strange hum up Sanji's leg. He hadn't attacked with that one again and it made him curious somewhere deep down. It was overruled by the leery glare he cast at the other man as Zoro ignored him in favor of picking up his arm to glare down at the hand wrapped around the red hilt. The swordsman's brow furrowed in thought or worry...Sanji wasn't sure which and that made him pause.

It was short lived though as the other man swiped the blade through the air in a testing arc and what should have been a slight gust of air displacement forcibly knocked him back, causing him to stumble as he regained his footing and almost choke on his smoke. “You bastard!” He barked, bracing a foot against the mast and jumping for Zoro as he swung around in a roundhouse aimed for the jerk's jaw.

Sanji didn't know how it happened, all he can remember feeling is Zoro's hand wrap in his suit jacket then a blinding pain shoot up his spine, exploding in his skull as a searing one blossomed in his shoulder. With a groan he opened his eyes, shocked by the horrified expression cast across Zoro's. “Fuck! Shit...I...” The swordsman stepped back a pace, hands fisting into his hair and it was at that moment the blond realized he wasn't holding his weapon anymore. He heard Zoro take a deep breath to yell, but the cook wasn't paying attention anymore.

Things began to play out in slow motion for Sanji; casting his eyes to the side as the vibrations rocked through to his core, he caught the hilt of the weapon protruding from his shoulder. It was at a downward angle, blood trailing along the length of the blade that almost seemed to pool at the hilt before falling to the ground. The soft quiet pattering as it hit the dirt was so loud it was deafening to the cook.

A choked sound, something between a sob and a gasp left him as he body instinctively tried to curl in on itself. Sanji had to fight against his own natural reaction to keep from moving, to keep from jerking away from the blade in his shoulder as it seemed to heat from where it was skewered through him. A low thrumming, that humming vibration grew louder, stronger, heavier, setting his teeth on edge and making the bones of his chest rattle.

Then it hit him. Full force like he had been struck in the chest and knocked to the ground. With out even moving the breath in his lungs left him and he gasped for air, feeling the burn deep in his gut. When air finally was returned to him, it rushed at him with such a ferocity that it slammed him back against the wall, jarring his wound and stopping Zoro mid yell. The entire encounter couldn't have lasted more than two seconds, but it felt like such an eternity as Sanji slumped against the wall, the blade tearing and pulling at his flesh a bit more in the process.

It was certain to make the injury worse, but right now he didn't care. Couldn't care as he felt Zoro's shadow fall over him again. “Sanji! Cook! You with me?! Shit! Damn, you're a dumb ass.” The swordsman's words were still panicked and that just pissed Sanji off even more as his good arm snapped out and caught Zoro by the hem of his damned jacket.

“Stop,” he panted out. “Just...stop. Get this out of me.” He motioned up to the blade with his hand, swallowing as he got his feet under him again. “I need...” He lost the words he wanted to commune, shaking his head and feeling Zoro's foot hit the wall. The hum in the weapon was gone, replaced now by what almost sounded like a low laughter. A contentment and satisfaction Sanji couldn't describe.

“It's gonna hurt.”

“No it won't.” Sanji grunted. “Not compared to last time.”

Zoro's hands paused just as they were about to wrap around the hilt. In a way Sanji was proud of himself, getting that husky baritone he remembered be so stable to shake like that, each word almost forced out of his body as he tried to wrap his brain around just what it was the blond had just said. “L-last time?”

“That's right Zoro,” Sanji sneered, trailing his eyes up the other man's body, taking in every little sweat drop, each flutter or nerves as his muscles twitched before finally coming to rest on that grayed out widened eye. The eyebrow of the sealed one shot up as well, and it was actually quite comical to look at. “The last time you struck me with this blade. This cursed  _ thing _ you carry at your side. I remember now.”

Sanji didn't think one that tan could turn that white.


	16. Monstrosity

The look in Sanji's eyes told Zoro he knew.

How the blond knew, he wasn't sure, but Sanji did. The cold hard glare that was shadowed by his damp bangs told him everything he needed to know and the way his hand snapped into a fist, still hanging limply at his side told the swordsman now was not the time to question it. Quickly he pulled Kitetsu from the blond's shoulder, not caring as it clattered to the ground as he reacted to catch the other man.

Sanji pushed him away with a growl, clutching his injured arm against his chest and keeping the splayed hand against Zoro's own chest. The long fingers dug into his pectorals, the nails biting into his skin. He could feel his heartbeat behind his ribs, racing faster than he could recall it doing so even in the heat of battle and Zoro was sure Sanji could feel it as well. There was no way that he couldn't. If Sanji remembered, then he knew, without a doubt, everything that the swordsman was feeling. The blond's gaze was ice cold as he narrowed his eyes at Zoro. When he spoke, it chilled the blood in the swordsman's veins despite the sweat dripping and beading on his skin. “I gave it all up...for _you._ And you didn't even return what I felt.”

“I...I couldn't.” His voice sounded so small to his own ears, barely above a whisper as he fought to tear his gaze from Sanji. Why he couldn't move or look away from the blond, he didn't know, but it was terrifying. Sanji had never had this effect on him before. Not even as an all powerful other worldly being; not even when he had let him die all those months prior. Not even when he had bled out in front of him and not even when Zoro had challenged him in that field.

“This...” The injured arm tugged at the fabric over the wound on his chest and Zoro sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. “Was you. Was...” His eyes darted down to the blood stained weapon, before meeting Zoro's again. Understanding dawned in his eyes, the blue irises brightening for a single moment, captivating Zoro even more than he thought possible. The swordsman could hear the cursed blade laughing, jumping for joy as it had gotten to taste this man's blood twice now, complaining as it wasn't as sweet and tempting as it had been the first time, but hints lingered...yes, hints lingered.

“I _asked_ you. Even though I knew what I meant. Knew I would forget.” The swordsman was pretty sure the blond was talking more to himself than to him. His eyes even though still looking at him, seemed unfocused, as if playing out something else entirely in his mind's eye. Perhaps it was their last meeting. One Zoro thought would be there final encounter.

He straightened up, squared his shoulders and those tidal eyes that he had locked with so many times before, both before and after his death seemed to pierce his very soul. “And I did it  _for_ you. Even now you still can't accept me. Now that I'm human.” His brow knitted in confusion and scorn as he tilted his head. “Do you even understand what I'm saying Roronoa Zoro?”

In his mind, Zoro could see the wings, large, black and full, spreading up over Sanji's head in aggression, trying to make himself look as big and threatening as he could. The dark blue tips just meeting in the arc over his head as smoke curled through them from the cigarette in his mouth.

The one he lacked now. He had dropped it to the grass when he sucked in the first breath of air as Zoro had pinned him to the wall. He still wasn't sure what came over him, his instant reaction to grab and harm in that particular moment. He swore it was Kitetsu's curse biting him in the ass finally.

“Sanji..I...”

“Save it.” Holding up his good hand, the cook tuned his gaze away finally, jaw locked tensely as he stared off towards the sea. “I need to find Chopper. Get this fixed up since I...” Making a frustrated noise, he took a few staggering steps, before pausing. Zoro could hear him inhale through his nose, then sigh. It was a defeated sound and it made the swordsman realize that even after all this time, the angel side of Sanji, the side Zoro thought had been lost completely, was getting it's chance to mourn. It's chance to rebel out against what Sanji had decided to do. And all thanks to the cackling steel at Zoro's feet.

Glancing over his shoulder, face shrouded by his fringe of yellow hair, Sanji spoke. His voice was drawn, the pain in his words not anything physical and that seemed to hurt even more than any blow the man had ever dealt Zoro. “I loved you.” He hissed out, the anger underlying every syllable. “Gave up everything for a chance and yet...nothing.” He barely breathed the last word and the moss head wondered if he imagined it rather than heard it. And with that, Sanji walked away, leaving Zoro to stand there staring at the wall. Staring at the blood staining the Adam's wood and the grass, his sword still laughing behind him.

Now what did he do?


	17. Commitment

If either of them thought it would just blow over, they had another thing coming. Luffy was an ass most of the time but when he got serious he was not someone to be trifled with. Zoro heard the galley door slam open from where he was dozing all the way across the deck, but he hadn't been expecting the hand to grab at his jacket and whip him into said galley, flinging him against the wall where he landed in a heap. Groaning, he sat up, sucking in a breath to yell at his moron of a captain. “Explain.” The tone to Luffy's voice was so deadly that even the swordsman snapped his jaw shut, eye widening as he sat straight up from where he was. “Chopper said Sanji was _stabbed?!_ ”

His voice cracked ever so slightly on that last word, cold glare moving from Zoro to Sanji, who had yet to speak, his own visible eye wide as he stared at his captain. The cigarette at his lip dangled dangerously, smoke curling slightly from the cherry tip. “Look Luffy,” Zoro started as he stood, bracing one hand on a knee as he groaned and got to his feet. “It's between the cook and I.”

“Like hell it is!” The devil fruit user spun on his first mate, hands snapping into fists at his sides. “What the hell happened?!”

“You wouldn't believe us if we told you.” Sanji's voice was calm and smooth, the slightly husky gravely monotone pinning his annoyance at the entire thing.

“Try me.” Their captain barked out, dropping into one of the chairs and snapping a glare over to Zoro. He got the hint and moved over to sit next to Luffy, a hand resting on his swords out of reflex more than fear of anything happening. The dark eyes turned to Zoro then and he met them head on. Not even Luffy, as pissed as he was now, could make him back down from locking eyes with someone. “Zoro. With all the shit we have been through...” He trailed off, casting his glance back towards the blond.

With an exhale full of smoke, Sanji snubbed his cigarette butt in the tray on the counter and leaned his good arm on it. Chopper had done a hell of a job, bandaging up the wound and putting the cook's right arm in a sling. If course it was going to make just about everything he did hard as fuck, but that really was the last thing on Zoro's mind right now. Flicking his bangs back into place, the blond glanced at the swordsman before growling at Luffy. “Just drop it Luffy. Trust me; you're better off not knowing. Leave this entire thing to that shitty plant bastard and myself.”

“Nope.” He gave one solid shake of his head. Zoro narrowed his eye at Sanji, who bared his teeth in aggression back at him. The man was obviously pissed at him, rightly so, Zoro supposed, but for him to then turn and agree with Zoro for Luffy to drop the subject; he was a tad bit shocked. The three fell into a tense silence, each of them looking anywhere but each other. Finally Luffy hopped out of his chair, sandals clacking loudly on the wood floor. “Zoro.”

He grunted in response, flicking his gaze to the lowered hat brim that looked back at him. The captain's eyes were shaded, signaling that whatever came from his mouth was final, whether he made it an order or not. “Since you are both so stuck on not telling me what this is about...you're gonna help Sanji in here till he can cook again.”

“What?!” The barked whiny tone from the blond snapped Luffy's attention that way. Zoro grit his teeth to keep from making such a remark as well. There was not use in arguing about it. He had learned a long long time ago it was easier to roll with Luffy than to fight him when he got like this.

Turning, he flicked a hand into the air. “Captain's orders.” And for once left the kitchen calmly, shoes clacking against the boards as he walked out, the door clicking shut behind him.

The second it closed, Sanji whirled his attention to Zoro, growling and snarling and kicking at his cabinets. “You are  _not_ helping me in here shitty marimo. I don't want you anywhere near my kitchen!”

“Like I want to be here!” Zoro barked back, leaning across the counter in an attempt to get into Sanji's space. “The hell do I want to be any closer to you than I need to be?!”

“Hmm...” Sanji's hum sounded more like a growl if Zoro thought about it. “That sounds oddly familiar.”

Ouch. Okay, maybe Zoro deserved that, his only outward recoil at the comment to blink stupidly at the other man. He sat his ass down in his seat again, leaning on his forearms slightly to get comfortable before crossing his arms on the counter and leaning on his elbows. Zoro both mentally and physically took a deep breath. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about, but it needed to be done. The swordsman stayed quiet a minute, watching helplessly as the blond struggled about on the other side of the counter, making multiple trips to places he normally would only need to visit once as he gathered ingredients to start on the evening meal.

The sun's rays filtered in through the port hole window set over the stove, illuminating the blond hair and it kind of reminded Zoro of what an angel was supposed to look like. What he had been told so many times as he watched the cook work angrily, frustrated beyond his normal nature as he instinctively tried to reach out with his right arm to have it get caught up on the sling. With a growl he turned from Zoro, wiping a hand down his face before he pulled the new cigarette from his mouth. His shoulders were tense and before the swordsman knew what he was doing, he was on the other side of the counter, ducking his head to look up into the narrowed and watchful gaze of his crew mate.

“What?” The cook demanded quietly, barely meeting Zoro's eye.

“Nakama.” He grunted out, taking a breath to continue. “As much as this sucks, and it does, trust me; we are nakama and have been for a long time.”

“You _knew!_ ” Sanji hissed out. “And you didn't tell me!”

“Would you have believed me if I had? And I did. I asked you how you got that scar. Remember?”

Sanji brought his cigarette to his mouth again and sucked harshly at it before turning to snub it in his tray. He held the inhale longer than he should have, exhaling as he dropped his shoulders. “No. And I don't understand why I know now.”

Stepping back, Zoro pulled Kitetsu from his side, holding the sheathed weapon out between them on open palms. “You seemed to know this sword. And it knows you. Even now it yearns for your blood, to taste it again. You know it's cursed and you sought it out, didn't you?”

Sanji nodded weakly, casting his eyes towards the floor. “Not at first. I didn't know you had it in the beginning.” His voice was so quiet, Zoro wasn't even sure he heard him speak, before he cleared his throat and continued a bit stronger. “It comes from a line of killers. Each one stronger than the last. I knew it could take that life away from me; could make me forget everything.” He reached out as if he wanted to touch it, but stopped when his fingers were just barely over the hilt. Kitetsu screamed in Zoro's hands, his normal quiet hum raging and surging through the swordsman's body. He wanted Sanji to touch him; wanted to leech what remained of the angel out of him. The swordsman dropped his hands, gripping the weapon tightly in his left hand as he dropped it to his side. “It's what I wanted it to do. And it did; but why it gave it back...”

Returning the still screaming katana to his place with the other's, Zoro crossed his arms and shifted his stance slightly, his boots thunking loudly in the quiet galley. “Why'd you do it? In the first place. Why'd you let me kill you just to return here and end up like this anyways?” At first he shrugged, the blond still refusing to meet Zoro's eye. When he finally did, the words he spoke struck him harshly. Yes, he had an idea of this, but to actually hear Sanji say it? It was a blow the swordsman was not prepared for.

“I did it for you.”


	18. Struggle

Being only able to use one arm wasn't the worst of it. Granted that was pretty fucking shitty and having it be his right arm as well just further pissed Sanji off, but he was still able to cook, even if just barely, so he was still able to earn his keep around the ship. Not that Luffy would abandon him at this point, or at all; ever.

No, the worse part of it was the parrot look Zoro was giving him. The way he kept his head tilted to the side, his remaining eye wide and curious as he waited for the cook to give him some sort of direction. The scar over his other eye had faded now, not nearly as red and swollen as it had been the day he healed it all that time before. In another life, when they were so far apart.

His fingers twitched in his sling, as Sanji longed to touch it, to run his pads over the smooth line, a lighter tan than the rest of his rugged complexion, the years of living on sea catching up to him now. He'd always wondered what it would be like to be able to run his hands over Zoro's body, to feel the dips and curves of the muscle that the sun got to dance on every day, the sweat trailed along and the wind kissed. He was slightly jealous of them, always had been. Even more so since that day in the field. He had thrown everything out there, crossed a line few angels had crossed before and he was smited right then and there.

Zoro had no desire to be with him. And why should he have? Sanji was an angel, he didn't even bleed the same color blood, cold to the touch and numb to everything. Except Zoro had changed him; even now, as he tried not to stare too long at that grayed expectant eye, he couldn't figure it out and it hurt so, so much.

That's why he had come to him. Had broken yet another law set forth by someone long ago and visited Zoro on this very ship. He had every intention of doing exactly what he had done, and even though he could no longer _hear_ the Sandai Kitetsu, he knew the blade hungered for him. Not just by Zoro's words alone, but by the quick beat he had felt while that blade was still in his shoulder as it drank his blood and quenched that tainted thirst.

Why had fate proven to be so cruel to him in the end anyways? Whatever had pulled him from the Sunny that night, whatever being had been left to clean up his corpse had thought this a clever trick no doubt. To twist the strings of fate so that he would end up here on this ship, surrounded by the things he had wished to escape from, the people he couldn't be with.

The words had slipped before Sanji could stop them and he watched as the wheels clicked into place inside that stupid moss covered head of the swordsman's as Zoro stood back up, his grip tightening along the cursed sword's saya. Ash dropped off the end of his smoke and he was glad that the two were standing in the middle of the floor and that Sanji wasn't over any food. He would have hated to waste anything by contaminating it.

“That's a lie.” Zoro spoke firmly, voice gravely and grating on something much deeper, but what exactly Sanji couldn't pin point.

“Don't tell me how I feel is a lie.” The words just kept coming out. He couldn't stop then. Didn't want to stop them. He had both lives worth of memories to sort through now, the one he lived for so long and the one that had clearly been set up to torture him with. He wanted to ruffle his wings, knew damned well it was just a memory reflex, but it still pained him at the thought of never being able to do so again. “I knew you were nervous. I was trying to protect you.”

“So coming back here after wards accomplished what?”

“I didn't ask for that.” He kept his tone low and quiet. There wasn't going to be a need to raise it. He felt like shit enough as it was. Even as a human, mortal, bleeding and breathing the same materials now, Zoro had rejected him. Granted he had never pursued the other man in the same light as he had before, but just the way he acted around Sanji was enough for him to know: Despite how he felt for Zoro, it was hopeless; an endless battle he was fighting alone.

“What did you ask for _Sanji_?” The swordsman snarled out his name, like just the sound of it tasted bitter to his tongue and Sanji flinched under it. Zoro moved, returning the weapon to where it lay with the others, crossing his arms as he glared back at Sanji.

“I asked for peace. I asked to _forget._ I asked to start over and not remember anything I had done...or you.” He looked away again, staring off at the shine of the light off the fridge. “Some one thought it a cruel fate to place me here.”

Zoro snorted back a laugh and Sanji really couldn't blame him. “You're pathetic.” Just the way the word rolled off the other man's tongue made him snap. “Running from what you can't face.” Something broke inside him and he turned his heated glare upon the swordsman.

“I'm pathetic!? You're the...” He actually bit his tongue when he snapped his jaw shut. No, he wasn't going to take the bait for a new fight. He had things to do, dinner to prepare and memory after memory to sort through. Zoro glared right back at him, lips curled to bare his teeth slightly. The next words out of Sanji's mouth had been the only ones he had truly thought about during this encounter, the only ones he thought would strike home exactly what he was feeling right now. “What was it you said to me that day you leveled that white sword against me?”

The marimo took the hint, ducking his head lightly in the bob of a nod before taking one step back and retreating from the galley. It had been too easy, Zoro had left him with too little of a fight, something flitting across his face for a split second before the normal hard scowl returned to it's rightful place. It still didn't make it any easier as he turned back to his cutting board, Zoro's words ringing around in his head from all that time before.

“ _Just go. I don't need you anymore.”_


	19. Consideration

Zoro figured the only reason Sanji hadn't kicked his skull in yet was because it now took that much longer for the blond to do anything when it came to cooking. Even though he was torn between Luffy's order to help him and Sanji's growl to stay away, Zoro found he was still frowning at the whole thing. He decided his best bet for the moment would be to climb to his sanctuary and reflect.

Kitetsu sat across his lap, the others safely resting against the bench as the swordsman took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he closed his eye. Meditating always seemed to help him think, but today was different. His weapon screamed in his mind, refused to be hushed and demanded to be heard. The cursed blade thirst for more of the angel's blood, raging in anger when the swordsman informed him that wasn't going to happen.

The weapon hummed with an energy he hadn't felt before and soon Zoro's attempt to sort through this mess with Sanji became a power struggle with his cursed blade. He was master and Kitetsu needed to remember that. It took up the better part of the afternoon and by the time he was done, rebonding and quieting his sword, he felt drained, tired and hungry.

He made his way towards the galley, still lost in thought, energy still focused on the hum of all his weapons, that he barely even acknowledged the small pan before it thwacked him in the side of the head. Stumbling to the side, balance lost for a mere second, the swordsman did manage to hear the growled words over the ringing in his ears. “Don't bleed on my floor.” The words were snarled out, even as Zoro touched the small cut to his temple, fingers coming away red. The 'didn't I tell you to get lost and stay there?' loud and clear.

“Didn't our captain order us to deal with this? I don't know about you shit cook, but I don't make it a habit to disobey.”

“Oh, so there are people you listen to?!” Sanji snapped, slamming another small pan down on the stove. “Pick that up then and if you're fucking moss covered empty skull dented my pan, I'ma dent you.” He threw a rag at Zoro, who caught it easily, pressing it against the side of his face.

“Empty threats,” The swordsman growled out even as he bent to retrieve the pan. He threw it across the counter where it slid close to where Sanji was working. “You're welcome by the way.” He huffed as he dropped into one of the chairs, holding his swords against his hip as he got comfortable.

“For what?” The blond grunted at him, busying himself with whatever he was cooking on the stove. Zoro watched him in silence for a moment as he held the pan awkwardly in his slinged arm, fumbling with the wooden spoon in his left. When he didn't get a response, Sanji glanced up, eyes actually curious as he furrowed his brow slightly. “Marimo?”

Zoro took a moment to consider this man, this angel fallen from his grace in front of him. He still had a hard time understanding the entire thing and an even harder time understanding how a wound from his weapon could cause his memory to jolt back from his subconscious. He guessed he had seen stranger things, but never this close to his person. It was all very astounding and hard to work through. Taking a deep breath, Zoro leaned his arms on the counter with a small shrug. “Kitetsu wants to taste your blood again. Took me all after noon to rein him back in.” The swordsman pulled the cloth away from his temple, looking at the blood, before shrugging and pressing it back.

“So that's what happened.” The cook's voice was calm and quiet as he gave a small nod. “I didn't think you'd ever honestly try to hurt me.”

“You're not mad?” Zoro raised a brow at the question. This was nothing like the hot tempered blond chef he had come to know or his shit talking angel who mocked him at every chance. This was Sanji here, open and raw and insightful.

“Of course I’m mad. I’m pissed if you really must know. At you, that sword, myself...mostly.” Sanji moved the pan from the heat of the stove and pulled a cigarette from where his pack lay on the counter. Setting it against his lip, he picked up the lighter, pausing before he lit the end. “I gave it all up for something I knew I couldn't ever have, but I don't know why.” Sucking on the butt, the end flaring to life with its red cherry, the blond threw the lighter back with his pack and exhaled around his smoke. “I mean I know why...I just don't know why I still chose to give it up.” He fell silent a moment, his eyes cast towards the counter.

Zoro didn't answer him, just kept quiet. What could he say to that? He didn't return Sanji's feelings. Never had, never would. It wasn't like the blond was a bad guy or anything, Zoro just had other things on his mind right now. “I don't know why I chose you.” The words were so quiet, Zoro almost missed them, flicking his eye up to meet Sanji's piercing gaze. There was something there though, not sadness, but something close to it and Zoro was shocked to see it there. It was a look he never thought he would see on the blond's face and it actually pained the swordsman that in some ways it was him that had put it there.

Sanji looked defeated. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak, closed it then opened it again, with a shake of his head. “What can I...” Zoro snapped his jaw shut when the blond raised a hand.

“You can't. Think of it this way: What if I took that white sword, hung it on the wall and told you all you could ever do was look at it again? Oh, it's there, with in reach, maybe I’d even be nice and let you touch it once in a while, but you'd never fight with it again.” With a shrug, Sanji turned his back to Zoro, busying himself with some other task at hand.

The swordsman had never thought of it that way before.


	20. Occurance

The blond healed.

It took time and patience from everyone in the crew. Sanji was nothing, if not moody, the time he and Zoro were forced to spend in the galley together doing nothing more than worsening his already foul demeanor. The morning of the day he was proclaimed healed enough to humor the furry little doctor, the swordsman was glad they were on land, high tailing it off the ship as soon as Nami gave the go ahead. He had been stuck on that ship with that crew, with that...angel, for far too long.

He hadn't been trying to get turned around, but when Zoro found himself in that field, he simply shrugged it off the same as he shrugged off his overcoat and waded through the thigh high grass with the intention of practicing some kata forms. Fingers playing over the hilt of his oldest weapon, he carefully drew the gleaming silver blade and swung out, arcing the sword horizontally through the air and cutting down the grass in order to give himself some room to work with.

Zoro never expected Sanji to appear as he stood back up from his movements.

The cook was all seriousness, mouth set in a hard determined line as he tilted his head forwards and to the side slightly, blue eyes locked on the swordsman's every move. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, feet off center in a ready stance as he stood to his full height, physically daring Zoro to tempt his wrath. With a sick grin, Zoro wanted to do just that.

He hadn't ever truly gotten a chance to fight Sanji, not as his angel, nor as the human now. Yes, they broke out into fights, but those were short lived and the first mate never went at them with the intention to hurt. Sanji was looking for blood today, he could tell just by his face and he was just in the mood to give it to him.

“I see nothing changes,” The blond started, pulling a cigarette from his crumpled pack with his teeth and sneering around it as he fumbled in his pocket for his lighter. “Still just a lost moss looking for your own kind.”

“What exactly do you want cook?” The two circled each other, falling into old patterned movements as they sized one another up and refused to back down. “How'd you get out here so fast?”

“I can walk in a straight line.” Exhaling in a cloud of smoke, Sanji chuckled darkly through it, rolling the lit stick back and forth across his bottom lip. “Besides, you aren't hard to track. Just have to think of the most stupid out of the way place to be and low and behold...here you are.” He spread one arm wide, motioning to the field around them, before stuffing the hand back in his pants pocket.

“You're a real cocky fucker aren't you?” Zoro shifted his grip on Wado Ichimonji slightly, debating on sheathing her and retrieving Kitetsu. Already the blade screamed at him to play, to taste and to enjoy the high Zoro himself was beginning to feel creep into his blood. A real, true fight with Sanji...yeah, he needed it right now. Needed it like he needed air; to truly fight him. Needed to show that cock sucker that just because he remembered his angel days didn't give him a right to throw it in his face all the time. Needed to show him that he did in fact hold a candle to him fighting wise and make him eat those words he had thrown in his face all that time ago, perched on his blade in the crows nest.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Raising an eyebrow, Sanji growled and pulled his hands from his pockets as he struck out. Darting forwards, he closed the distance between them instantly and the swordsman barely had enough time to bring his white blade up to block, twisting his wrist awkwardly to keep the back side of the steel towards his crew mate. He was out to prove his strength to the blond, but he wasn't out to hurt or maim. Zoro wasn't about to turn the sharpened edge of his katana on Sanji. Well, not until the bastard turned the cocksure smirk back on him.

Lowering his leg to the ground, Sanji inhaled, a sneer forming as he exhaled. Zoro rolled the blade in his hand, the sun catching the edge and gleaming brightly. He gave the cursed sword his wish, feeling the thankful and excited hum move through his body as he set into a stance, watching the tensing posture of his crew mate just several feet away.

He was as fast as lightning, rushing forwards and spinning into a kick meant to rattle Zoro's frame and knock teeth from his jaw. The sick twisted grin that spread around that cigarette as he met the sharp side of Kitetsu's blade made Zoro's skin crawl and his blood rush in ways it hadn't before. Fighting his nakama was exhilarating! And he wanted more.

Sanji gladly gave him what he wanted, feet barely touching the cut grass before he was in the air again, body one fluid arc as he brought his heel down in a movement meant to crush bone. The swordsman buckled to one knee, arm tensed and shaking as he held the attack off, sweeping out with his white sword in an attempt to take his other leg out from under him. The blond jumped back, but Zoro caught the edge of his pant leg, the clean slice causing blood to well over his shin.

“Fucker.” The word was growled out as blue eyes dropped to the gash. “I like these pants.”

“Tough shit.” Standing, Zoro made a move, turning in a wide circle and sweeping both weapons in an arc, the wave of energy he released slicing through the air with a pitched whine. Sanji flipped backwards with it, the graceful form landing smoothly back on his feet in a no handed cartwheel, once again closing the distance. The swordsman wondered if Sanji was even touching the ground at points, with how fast and fluid his movements were.

Yes he had seen him fight before, but never with this kind of resolution. The cook wasn't holding anything back, coming at Zoro like he was an enemy and taking out all the stops. The power he held in those legs was immense, causing the swordsman to concentrate and breaking any former impressions on the strength he actually possessed.

When Sanji landed heavily, sliding on one knee backwards in the grass and sniffling as he wiped blood from his nose, Zoro couldn't help it. “Heh...” he started, rolling his weapons in his hands and pointing the tips towards the dug up ground. “Gotcha.”

Clearing his throat, the blond spit to one side, the red in it not going unnoticed and he stood. Squaring thin shoulders, Sanji pulled his tie loose and glowered at the first mate. “That's what you think.” And he moved, fast again, but this time Zoro knew what he was going to try and used his own technique against him, dropping low and sweeping a leg out, catching the blond's balance and knocking him to his knees.

Standing, Zoro pressed the point of his white sword to the side of his neck. One wrong move and Sanji would surely cut himself. He simply chuckled, a low dark sound as his eyes flicked up to meet the swordsman's. “Now...this seems familiar doesn't it?” His eyes dropped into a half lidded expression as he trailed his eyes along the glinting blade. “And I didn't even have to kiss you this time.”

He twisted his wrist, feeling the sword bite into pale flesh as the blond sucked in a hissed breath and tilted his head away from the cold steel. Zoro narrowed his eye at him, the jibe being completely unrelated and uncalled for. “Well, go on...” Sanji started, solid blue eyes locking with his own. “Shitty swordsman. Do it.”

There was no hesitation in the blond's voice, only conviction. The words he spoke were true and Zoro could tell he meant every word. Sanji didn't want to die though, not yet, that was plainly written across his face, along with the relived horror of that day so long ago. Another time and another place. Those deep azure orbs narrowed dangerously, causing Zoro's grip along Wado Ichimonji's hilt to tighten.

“Explain to Luffy how you killed the cook.”


	21. Frail

The rush of his blood through his veins thrilled Sanji to no end. He had known this sensation for a time now, but until this very moment he hadn't realized just how important it was. Zoro's sword bit into his neck and the blond could feel the hot stream of blood drip down his throat. Surely it would stain his shirt but he didn't even care.

His heart thundered in his chest, the beat pounded in his ears, yet even as he glared up to this man, this infatuation of his...Sanji couldn't help but be jumping for joy on the inside. He simply felt... _human._ And it was the most glorious feeling he had encountered to date.

“Do it.” He hissed out, daring Zoro to make that move. The final flick of his wrist that would end the miserable existence Sanji had wished upon himself.

“Why do you act like this?” Sanji's eyes widened as he watched the swordsman sigh, moving the blade and resheathing the weapon to his side. With a deep breath, he dropped into the cut grass, hands on his knees and frowned at him. “Your words contradict your facial expressions.”

Well shit. The blond hadn't thought of that before, frozen to the spot in the grass on his knees as he narrowed his glare at the marimo. Slowly the cook raised his hand, fingers smearing through the blood and he rubbed them together as he watched the red coat his fingers. Clicking his tongue, Sanji turned his head to the side, barely breathing the single word. “Coward.”

“What'd you say?” Zoro tilted his head to the side, narrowing his one good eye at him in question.

“You heard me.” The blond snapped back, flicking his eyes to meet the other man head on. When Zoro didn't move, just kept that penetrating gaze on him, that one dark eye piercing through the cook's very core, Sanji dared to let the word roll off his tongue again.

He knew the swordsman was fast, but it still came as a shock as he tried to suck in a breath, gasping on his back as he stared up at the blue sky beyond Zoro's shoulder. A tanned hand was wrapped tightly in his shirt collar, making the little bit of air he finally was able to get in hard to come by and Sanji moved to brace his feet, honestly not all that surprised that Zoro had him pinned.

“You don't know a damned thing shit cook! You come into my life unwanted, annoy me to no end, ask me to do things no man should ever have to...then you _come back?!_ And expect me to welcome you with open arms simply because some fuck somewhere took your wings?” The marimo picked him up and bodily slammed him into the cut grass and dirt, growling as he did so.

Pain exploded in his shoulders, running down his spine and all the blond could do was take it. There was nothing else he could do. Zoro was straddling his knees, keeping his legs pinned down and pressing his upper body weight against his chest. Gasping again, the only thing Sanji managed to do was catch a flash of what looked like regret cross that one eye. “I don't know what you thought you could gain by coming back. Or by throwing it in my face all the time, but your wrong. The only coward here is you. You can't get past this. You can't deal with the reality of the fact that I don't love you. Never did. Never will.”

Shifting Zoro got to his feet, dragging Sanji up as well and hanging on to his shirt and jacket tightly. The chef could feel the heat of the other man's skin, hear the blood rushing through his veins and the pain in his voice as well. “We are nakama.” Zoro said simply, the tone of his voice void of all expression now. As his hands slipped from Sanji's clothing, he took a step back with a sharp nod and turned.

Honestly Sanji had never heard Zoro speak so much at one time, nor have it be something he was so absolute about. For a moment all he could do was watch as that unscathed back walked away from him, the muscles of his right shoulder tensed from the grip on those weapons.

Numbly the blond fished out a cigarette, more annoyed at himself than anything when he saw the pack had been crushed; no doubt by Zoro when he was slamming him to the dirt. He felt tired, his body sore with the rush of the fight leaving his muscles. All this time he had carried all this anger and for what? For Zoro to say the one thing Sanji desperately hoped would never come from his mouth. Maybe the swordsman was right. Maybe he was the cowmind not as strong as it had once been. And he had been broken then as well. So easily, in fact, by this very mortal who seemed to somehow be trying to piece the former angel back together again.

The simplicity of being human was rather complex it seemed.


	22. Relinquish

"It's still hard to look at you."

Zoro cracked his eye as the shadow fell over him, the sharp tang of smoke hitting his nose. Sanji was frowning down at him, the lit cherry burning bright from the cigarette dangling from his lip. "Feelings mutual," he grunted out, closing his eye again and shifting his shoulders a little.

"I had some time to think. On the walk back." The blond's weight shifted next to him and honestly Zoro was a bit surprised to feel the blond lean against him slightly. Sanji made no move to further the contact and so Zoro made no move to lessen it either.

He simply grunted at the cook's words, figuring Sanji would continue when he was ready and be damned if that wasn't just what the blond did. "I'm not apologizing."

"Wasn't looking for one." Zoro felt a need to clarify at least that. He hadn't been looking to do anything more than explain that he did care about the dumb cook; just not in the way he wanted.

"Let me finish." Sanji paused to pull a drag from the smoke, holding his breath before exhaling into the air with a long thin steam of white. "I think I get it though. It's not fair. As hard as it is to admit, my trying to force feelings onto you out of guilt just isn't right. Plus you weren't even aware of them in the first place...before, when..."

Zoro peered over at the cook as he trailed off, something sounding almost broken in his words as he no doubt thought back to his days as an angel. "Do you miss it?" The swordsman found himself asking, sitting up a little to gauge the blond's reaction better.

"I..." Sanji started, snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head. "My life, if that's what it could be called, was to watch others die. No, as horrible as this is some days, I prefer this life more."

"And the wings?" Zoro didn't quite know why he was asking these questions, but it was kind of nice to be able to talk to the blond without arguing. His weight pressed against his shoulder as the cook slumped slightly and he didn't bother saying a single thing about it. Instead he kept the topic they were discussing moving along. "They were overwhelming; but in a good way." He quickly added when he felt the other man stiffen slightly.

"I can still feel them at times. Muscle memory reflexes and all that." Sanji shrugged, snuffing out the butt of his smoke on the lawn deck and leaning back to flick the crushed item overboard. "You..." He started quietly and Zoro could hear the hurt as well as the curiosity in his voice. "You liked them? My wings?"

He hummed with a nod. "They suited you." Shifting his feet and crossing his ankles, he gave the cook a small grin. “Kinda looked cool, you were so dramatic with them. Always splaying them out like you were some sort of bad ass.” The swordsman spread the fingers of his hands, a failed attempt to mimic the large wings Sanji once bore.

“I am a bad ass.” Sanji smirked, tilting his head slightly to look over at Zoro. “Have to be if you want to make it with this crew.”

“True enough.” With a sharp nod from the swordsman, the two fell silent once more, content to lean against one another on the grass deck. Zoro nodded off again, half in and out of sleep, the slight sea breeze tugging at his hair softly and he was pretty sure Sanji was just enjoying the warmth of the sun.

His words actually startled Zoro when he spoke, Sanji's voice quiet and low as he carefully spoke each word. “We work well together though. You and I.”

“We do.” The swordsman couldn't disagree there. Despite their normal front of bitching and hating one another, the two men had bonded in some strange way. When push came to shove in a fight, the two usually found themselves back to back, pulling out moves and combinations that always surprised not only themselves but the marines as well.

“I want to keep this.” The blond gestured with a hand between them. He stood up then, brushing grass from his dress slacks and plucking a new cigarette from his pocket. Zoro tilted his head up to watch, narrowing his eye in an attempt to block out some of the sun that threatened to blind him. Sanji didn't say any more though, inhaling that first drag and stuffing his hand in his pocket with his lighter. They were quiet a moment more before with a curt nod, the cook walked away, strolling casually across the deck like nothing was amiss and they hadn't just had their own strange heart to heart on the lawn of the Sunny. With a yawn, Zoro settled back down in his spot.

It was good to have things back to normal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236427) by [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli)




End file.
